Don't Let Go
by Shihori
Summary: Previously uploaded in 2012 - In process of review and edit. - When Kakashi takes the ANBU mission offered to him, he could not guess it would bring him the girl of his dreams in the worse manner possible. Now he has to figure out a way to save her and to keep her from leaving his side.
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character as much as I would love to have a few of them hidden in my closet. They all belong to Mr. Kishimoto. Any of the characters you may not recognize of the canon story belong to me.**

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

by** Shihori**

* * *

**Prologue **

**A night in the life of ANBU**

* * *

It was a moonless night. Perfect for the task at hand.

In the darkness only slight flashes of white could be seen. At the edge of the forest line metal flew, directed to the sentries that had yet to notice the advancing enemy. The three men fell from their tree branches and before they could hit the ground they were caught by three white, animal masked figures. They retrieved the kunai embedded in their throats, before following the other three running ahead.

Quiet as a shadow, they jumped onto the tiled roof of the wall surrounding the small compound.

On time with the leader's signal, two ran down the wall in opposite direction while the other four jumped into the courtyard. Silence blanketed the courtyard with its scattered huts.

The two guards patrolling that area were brought down by one of the black shadows before they could sound the alarm. The short blades of the intruders gleamed with the light provided by the torches set around the perimeter. Their feet barely touched the dirt as they sped around the cottages, eliminating every sentry they found in their path. Two shadows moved forward to the central abode while the other two forked out to opposite sides.

When the pair was about to infiltrate through the north-west side, the rice paper screens shattered outwards as a human sized cannon ball shot through them. One of the masked men had to jump back into the surrounding yard to avoid a direct hit.

The cannon ball unfurled himself just as the shadow jumped over him unsheathing a sword hidden inside the black cape. With a skilled movement of the wrist, the sword found its target, penetrating through the bulky mass of the man's nape until the tip reappeared at the throat. Stepping on his massive back, the masked shinobi pushed him down, effectively freeing the sword, and then flying back onto the walkway.

Inside the other shinobi danced around the wave of guards that had been in waiting, blood spraying everywhere. The other one joined the carnage and soon no more battle cries were heard. Just absolute silence. The couple moved on then to the hallway in search of any other guards to kill. Instead they found two of their teammates.

"How many on your end?" Asked one of the other shinobi.

"Eleven total."

"The intel said the group had thirty total. With what was out there, that's the majority." The modulated voice added. "Captain must have found the girl by now."

Right then, a whistle pierced the silence. The four shadows mobilized until they reached the central courtyard were the other two waited, with two more people inside the transport circle scroll.

"Your count?" The one shadow holding a sleeping girl, no older than ten, asked.

"Twenty-three." answered the one keeping track of the dead guards.

Nodding towards the beaten up, unconscious man outside the circle he said, "That makes the total then. Let's return to Konoha."

The other one waiting outside the circle pressed hands onto a symbol on the scroll and the chakra fed into it made the masked man and the girl in his arm disappear.

"Next package." One of the shinobi grabbed the unconscious man, dragging him into the circle. The process repeated itself. "Next up the two of you."

"Hold hands kids." The one shinobi waiting outside the circle chuckled, "Or tie each other to the hip. You wouldn't want to loose your boyfriend on the way home sweetheart."

"Shut up perv." answered the shinobi that had taken care of the human cannon ball.

The other one remained silent but took his teammate's hand all the same.

Sending chakra to his hands, the other one said, "See you guys in a few days. Let's go out for a drink to celebrate." Then pressing his hand to the symbol once more, he sent off the last of the team meant to travel that way.

Rolling up the scroll and stashing it away under his cape he turned to his teammate. "Let's get the recognizance done and find a good spot to camp. I'm starving."

* * *

Back in Konoha, the last two arrived at the roof top of the Hokage building. One of the teammates awaited for them without the mask or cape on. Around his right bicep he wore a white band that stood out with the rest of the black and gunmetal of the ANBU uniform.

"Welcome back." said a jounin who had helped to power up the transport circle. When they stepped out, he started rolling up the scroll.

"How are you two feeling?" Their teammate asked. "No buzzing in your ears? Take your masks off."

The teenage boy and girl followed orders as the medic-nin checked their eyesight with a penlight and took their pulse.

"Alright." The medic said, satisfied with their vitals. "No injuries?"

"None." answered the girl while the boy simply shook his head.

"Very well." The medic-nin turned towards the stairs where the other jounin awaited. "The captain ordered us to wait in the lockers. Sandaime was pleased with the mission's result."

"Is the Kurosagi girl alright?" The girl asked as she pulled off the hair net holding her hair back.

"She had been sedated by the kidnappers. From my initial check up she seems to be alright, but Kakashi took her to the hospital to have a thorough check up before she is delivered tomorrow to the Fire daimyou's family."

While they waited in the ANBU headquarters, they cleaned up and changed into standard jounin uniforms.

* * *

"Seriously, we are just friends." The girl complained as she stepped out of the women's changing area, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Why can't Genma leave it alone?"

The medic-nin chuckled, "Probably because he loves to tease you Tomoe-chan."

"Ignore him." Itachi added to the conversation, strapping his sandals on.

Tomoe sat next to him to do her own sandals up. They were crisscrossed up to her knees so they needed a little more time. "How can I? If he keeps spreading rumors, no one will dare come close to ask me out much less date me. Tell him Usami-san."

Usami wrapped his arms over his chest, already changed into his normal gear. "Young girls have it tough Itachi-san." He chuckled, "No one will want to approach your friend here if Genma keeps spreading that rumor."

"What rumor?" asked Kakashi as he walked into the locker area from the left. With a flick of his wrist three paper notes flew towards the shinobi which they easily caught. Setting down the gear in his hands on a table, he sat down.

"That our kids here are a couple. Tomoe-chan is terribly worried about it." Usami answered.

"Ignore Genma, Kurosagi-san." Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Good job tonight everyone. Don't spend it all in one place and fill in your reports by five tomorrow. Now head on home. We have another mission in seventy-two hours. Rest up."

The blue eyed girl nodded towards the senior jounin. "Always nice to work with you gentlemen. Have a good night." Then hooking an arm around Itachi she said, "I could eat a cow. Let's go for yakiniku."

"I"m heading home." Itachi answered succinctly turning towards the exit.

"Geez. Why don't you just show off that you have someone to cook for you when you get home." Tomoe let go of his arm as they walked to the door.

"You're the one who keeps complaining about getting called my girlfriend." Itachi pointed out.

"Does that make you mad?" Tomoe grinned devilishly as they crossed the threshold and disappeared.

"Oh to be young again." Usami laughed, shaking his head. "Those two...it's like watching a puppy bark at a tree."

"Quite so." Kakashi chuckled as he turned around and gave the clipboard with paper a bored stare. "Want to fill this out for me ol' man?"

Patting his shoulder, Usami headed to the exit himself. "Have fun captain. I have a warm bed and an even warmer woman to get home to."

"Lucky bastard." Kakashi muttered to which the other man just laughed.

"Get married then Hatake. Taking the trash out and going out clothes shopping are small prices for the benefits reaped." And with that piece of advice, the older shinobi left the locker room.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at that parting statement and stretched his arms over his shoulders. Taking the pen, he stared at the blank paper for a moment. _A trip out of town will do. _He thought, calculating how long it would take him to arrive to the closest city to Konoha. _If I leave tonight I can make it back on time for the next mission. _

Deciding his course of action, he began writing the mission report -short and concise much to his superior's dismay. After all, everyone knew Hatake Kakashi hated writing reports but they kept assigning him as captain. _They'll learn to live with it._ He chuckled to himself as he signed the one paragraph report and hurried out to deliver it and get out of town.

* * *

Revised: 1/08/2014


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character as much as I would love to have a few of them hidden in my closet. They all belong to Mr. Kishimoto. Any of the characters you may not recognize of the canon story belong to me.**

* * *

**Don't Let Go **

by** Shihori**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Dreams of you_

* * *

He had dreamed of her many times. When she had taken a different role in his mind, he was not exactly sure. Sometimes he forgot that the woman he saw in those moments was a version made up by his imagination. Those were restless nights alone in his small apartment lying in his single bed imagining her there with him.

It was rare to have a dream where she took control of the situation but his subconscious did not give him much of a choice as to what scenario would play –_not that he would complain either way._

His desire for her was such that it made his dreams so vivid. At times he could swear he felt the slight tickle of her long raven hair on his thighs while the soft skin of her inner thighs rubbed against his hips while she rocked herself against his erection, teasing him to the point of calling it torture. That's when he would lose control.

He was rarely gentle with her in his dreams. In fact, in every dream he was lost in the desire to possess her, to hear her moan and groan and shout his name. How many times had the dreams begun with her teasing him, only for him to tackle her down to his bed?

Her laughter –_which his subconscious seemed to have recorded with incredible perfection_– would ring in his ears as he swept her from above him. Or –_in other scenarios _– rolled her on to the mattress to lie on her stomach. There were always so many options.

No matter where that night's dream would take him it would only show him what he truly wanted of her.

Her laughter would turn into soft gasps as he bit on the curve between the shoulder and neck while mildly wondering if the real woman was sensitive in that spot. Her soft moans, wordless pleas, would bring him to the brink of insanity. That's when his imagination would call up on previous encounters with other women and use the knowledge of a female body to fuel his lustful dreams.

Regardless of how vivid the dreams were, he had a vague wish of wanting to feel the real woman. No matter how many years passed, his desire for a real moment with her remained lodged in the back of his consciousness.

But his dreams would never be deterred by unattainable desires. After all, he had enough experience to fill in the blanks. In them he would see his hands gripping her hips tightly, relishing in the feel of her soft, warm skin as he pumped into her steadily, and quickly turning his dream to a feverish coupling in the blink of an eye. His subconscious never prolonged this moment for him and most times he would wake up with a start, with a softening erection and a stained pair of pajama pants just like an out-of-control teenage boy.

Despite of the way his dreams came to an end, he enjoyed them all the same.

That is why the current situation he found himself in was as outrageous as his dreams or childish wishes. It was a nightmare in all truth.

Had he known that this mission would bring him in close contact with her he would have declined it. After all Godaime had given him the option to not take the mission. However, in his infinite lack of wisdom, he had taken the S-class mission along with Tenzou and Genma out of boredom.

They had infiltrated a ring of thieves led by an S-criminal that had set up shop on the eastern border of Fire Country with the Water Country by taking the appearance of three of the rogue shinobi they encountered on their way there. By bringing the three they had killed to their own leader –after disguising the corpses as shinobi, they had earned the aging leader's favor.

Not for a second did he think that his decisions would lead to _this_.

He had dreamed of her laughter, her moans, -_her voice calling out his name-_ but now he was hearing her scream and plead in a voice thickened by tears. He was certain his subconscious would record those sounds faithfully just like it had done with her laughter.

_One more thing to haunt me, _he thought gloomily.

He had tried to politely refuse the "prize" given to him by the rogue shinobi, so had Tenzou. Genma had gladly accepted the woman given to him but that was to be expected. However, all three of them had not been comfortable with the order of "making use" of the women right there and then. The man was a voyeuristic bastard and there was no way to convince him of the need for privacy.

The last time he had seen her had been a few years, but in that time she had left behind that angry adolescent look to her and matured to the beautiful young woman he had known she would become. He did not miss the anger in her eyes when that bastard Dakurou had ordered the three women to serve his men well before it was quickly tampered down by her determination to keep her cover of an innocent and obedient servant girl.

And now he had her underneath him while he tried his best to separate his dreams of her from what was taking place right there and then. He did not bury his fingers in her silky tresses nor bite on that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder he had craved so much.

Since he had failed to convince Dakurou to let him take her to his quarters he tried his best to make this in no way similar to his dreams hoping to spare himself a terrible memory. But more than anything, he wanted this moment to be not so painful and undignified for her. She did not know it but she would be watched and heard not only by the enemy but also her fellow ANBU.

However, she resisted from the start. Crying and begging to be let go. He suspected it was part of her cover for he could not imagine the proud ANBU master spy begging at all.

When Dakurou threatened to hand her to the lower ranks to be passed around she took what seemed to be the better of the two options, or so he preferred to believe for now.

The sounds of his teammates and the women assigned to them by Dakurou filled the room. He could not think that this was any easier for them either but they had not been visited by dreams of the women offered to them or elevated her to an 'unattainable' altar in their minds. And yet, the mission was quite present in their minds, he was certain of that.

They had been ordered to infiltrate and take all the information they could get from this ring regarding their involvement with another faction currently threatening the trade routes between Water and Fire.

And as humiliating as this was, it was part of their job. That is what he told himself, hating how his body reacted to the warmth of her body and the sight of the unmarred skin of her shoulders

He leaned over her, his chest touching her back as his right hand curved around her hip to caress the very lightly damp folds of her womanhood. If he were to continue without letting her know, he would hurt her beyond the stab to her dignity.

Having no way to back down without killing Dakurou –_whom he was certain would not stand a chance against four ANBU_ – and effectively failing the mission, he hoped to gain her cooperation. Using the cover of the wide sleeve of his yukata to hide their faces from the eagle eyes of Dakurou, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Sora, please forgive me."

She gasped, whether it was from his fingers between her legs or him using her code name, he could not tell.

"Who?" She whispered back, managing a sob to continue her cover.

He decided to use the code names they were given on the last mission he had with her over five years ago. She would not recognize the code name assigned for this mission. "Karasu."

Time seemed to freeze for a moment, while he waited for her reaction. It came in the form of a slight nod. "Understood senpai." She said softly.

Those words were the equivalent of a "yes" in their situation. Despite her whimpers and light resistance to keep her cover he felt her body respond to his touch. In Dakurou's eyes it would be more like she had finally resigned to her fate.

The moment he felt his fingers grow wet with her juices he decided to make her take some enjoyment at least. As his fingers delved into her passage her sobs turned into soft moans. Her hands gave in under their combined weight and she took that moment to turn her face away from Dakurou.

At the sight of the other four a wild blush took over her cheeks, already reddened by all the crying, but she seemed to remember what she meant to do by changing their position this way.

It was difficult to concentrate on the quick taps of her forefinger against the tatami floor as a moan escaped her lips and consequently she bit her lower lip as if to keep more from coming out. The sight only sent him closer to the edge.

_Meeting. Tomorrow. Ring. _

Having finished her message she used her hand to cover her face as she groaned and her hips buckled against his, making his erection grow stiffer. With the way she pulled away again he was sure she had felt that as well.

_I'm not sure if this is heaven or hell,_ he thought morosely, divided between desire and self-loathing.

"Matsuda, don't torture the girl anymore." Dakurou sneered from his vantage seat. "Or shall I take care of that perky little ass for you?"

"No need Dakurou-sama." He answered as he straightened, immediately missing the warmth of her body against his chest. "I figured I'd take my time with this one, but I've changed my mind."

Her obi had come loose making it easier to gather the two layers of the cheap kimono away from her thighs and bunched it up around her waist. At the sight of the creamy skin of her rear and legs he almost forgot where he was and how they had ended up like this. However, when he took her curvy hips in his hands he was quickly reminded. He hated the sight of another man's hands on her skin and hated that someone he had wanted for so long was being used in the name of their mission. It did not make, however, his body any less responsive.

One hand squeezed on her hip on its own accord as he plunged his fingers into her once again tearing a gasp and a moan from her again. It was all he needed as encouragement. Before he realized what he was doing he was taking his fingers wet with her warmth and tasting them. He gave a small thanks to the heavens above that she had turned her face to hide between her arms for he was sure he had the kind of face he did not want her to see in a moment like this.

It may be for the sake of their mission but deep down he felt like the biggest bastard out there. Being a shinobi and knowing the risks entailed to the profession did not mean it made things easier.

_No going back,_ he thought as soft groan that escaped her lips when he began with gentle thrusts.

In the background, despite the roaring of his blood in his ears, he could hear Dakurou laughing and encouraging the others, obviously bored with the careful way he was taking the servant girl.

He vaguely wondered when was the last time she had been with a man while forcing down a slight pang of jealousy towards the lucky bastard. She was so tight that he had to fight his urge to press harder into her.

The moment he felt something give away inside of her, he understood that her cover was probably not a complete lie. The way her body tensed along with the soft hiss coming from her told him that he had been absolutely wrong regarding this woman. He wanted to curse loudly.

Instead he leaned over her and grabbed her right breast to keep the act going for Dakurou while he brought his mouth to her left ear and hissed, "Damn it! Why didn't you-"

"Get it over with!" She hissed back and as if to stress her words she rocked her hips back against him.

He mourned the dreams he used to have about her knowing that they would be forever tainted with the memories of this night. He also mourned the seductress his lustful mind had given birth to now that he was certain he was the first to be in her.

All the same, he had no choice to move on. The mission would be over soon and enough and hopefully one day, when she returned to the village, he would apologize for this turn of luck.

With renewed determination, he focused on her. The hand that had stayed on her breast slithered down between her legs again and found the sensitive nub he had caressed earlier, working it until she was not only panting but moaning and moving her hips to his rhythm.

He had felt her holding herself in check and as selfish as it was of him, he wanted her to let go. For a moment, he wanted her to forget or at least take pleasure in his touch.

A mixture of a cry and groan escaped her lips as he felt her orgasm ripple through her body, followed by his own. He remained still for what seemed an eternity, focusing on not toppling over her even though his arms so yearned to have his weight shifted otherwise.

As perverse as it may seem he quite enjoyed the feel of her flesh squeezing him and relaxing only to tighten again. He did not want to leave her until the delicious ripples subsided. He did not want to leave her at all.

Dakurou was not keen on giving him such freedom though. "Well since they are done with the three of you whores take yourselves out." He said in a clipped tone.

Whatever his problem was, he did not appreciate her being called a whore. His dark mood was pushed aside as he felt her stir from under him. She pushed herself onto her hands. He had no choice but to pull out and away from her.

He figured she would be eager to get away from him. He straightened his clothes just like the others and avoided looking at them. As she put her clothes in order as well he caught a glimpse of her flushed faced and slightly parted lips.

He really wanted to taste them, taste all of her in a more private setting at his own leisure. A voice in his head screamed: _never going to happen now_. And his need to apologize for the awful memory she would have of her first time was renewed tenfold. Making it up to her somehow was probably not possible.

He had to look down as she carefully stepped away hoping his thoughts would not be readable on his face. That's when he noticed the dots of his semen mixed with blood staining the tatami floor and felt a mix of primal pride and disgust.

All he could think as Dakurou called their attention to discuss their next assignment was, _You're a sick, sick man, Hatake Kakashi._

* * *

Kakashi did not want to examine closely the reasoning behind his actions but if he were to be truthful –_at least with himself _– he had to admit he had acted out of pure personal issues. Some misguided possessiveness was at work as well.

However, he told his teammates that their cover would be blown the moment the rogue missing-nin hunter arriving with Yutari –_the leader of the faction causing disasters on the trading routes _– cut into the fake ANBU corpses waiting in the cellar.

This was a completely unexpected turn of events. It was a sensible reason to get what information they could and return to Konoha. They agreed on this, but both Tenzo and Genma were taken by surprise when without previous warning he lodged a kunai on Dakurou's throat.

_The bastard had asked for it_, Kakashi reasoned with his self as the fight broke out.

The meeting had gone right into business and the three of them being in Dakurou's good graces having proved their value by killing three shinobi spies had been ordered to take part of it. Luckily for them, the rogue nin delved immediately into their next plans and it was quickly obvious to Kakashi that Yutari was the true mastermind and that Dakurou was the one with the monetary influence to pay the muscle of the operation.

After the business discussion was over, Dakurou ordered sake and for "Sachiko" to bring it.

"The girl was torn in just last night Yutari," Dakurou chuckled, "Just like you like them. I figure you'll enjoy this one. Matsuda here was a softy with her but I'm sure you'll take your time breaking that one down. She has a temper I am sure, despite her submissive attitude."

No matter how much of an S-criminal one could be, if you were confident that you were safe in your surroundings, a half drunk, aging, fat ass like Dakurou could be eliminated with quick precision.

The man did not seem to know what hit him for he went down immediately with the first kunai that sliced through his neck and trachea. The other kunai that had stabbed onto his chest had been just in case the first did not hit mark quite as he had expected. Truthfully he did not doubt his throwing skills at all, but it did give him some sort of pleasure to throw the extra kunais.

Just as it was hitting the roof, the missing nin hunter appeared and informed with a loud yell, "They are the Konoha ANBU!"

"Wonder what gave that away…" Genma, code name Maru, said in a sing song voice as he threw –_and hit on the mark _– a fast action poison senbon that had the guard crying out in excruciating pain

"Such a smart guy." Tenzo said in a deadpan tone as he sliced through one of Yatari's guards with the katana he'd taken from the man he was impersonating.

All three had changed in a puff as smoke into their real appearance. Unfortunately the ANBU uniforms would have to stay with the corpses. Ok….not so unfortunate but Kirara from Resources was not going to be happy having to file another request for uniforms and gear for the three of them.

If Kakashi remembered well, both Genma and himself –_Special Ops ANBU or as it is known among the ranks "cheap thrill whores"_– were thoroughly warned by the cranky porcupine to bring back the uniforms intact. Not even Genma could butter up that vicious tongue.

It took them a short while to end the fight. The Hunter was not as much of a pansy as his first impression had given away and Yutari even though he was a skilled shinobi he was hardly S-rank.

* * *

The mission had not gone as planned and Kakashi was certain that the Godaime would rip him a new one, only verbally if he was lucky, but bringing Yutari in to be interrogated would be a good apology present. They made their way through a few weak shinobi before breaking into a fast run to the forest. He sensed another chakra approaching them. A quick look over his shoulder confirmed his suspicion.

When she caught up she said, "3'o clock. Five minutes. I have something for you to deliver."

"Didn't know we were playing mail delivery, Tomoe-chan." Genma grinned at her.

"Well when you go and close shop suddenly without express orders of Tsunade-shishou, you get to play mailman, Genma-chan." She said in a deceivingly sweet tone.

Kakashi immediately knew that she was truly pissed. What at exactly though, he was sure he would find out in three minutes.

They reached a clearing where she took point to lead them up a rocky hill covered by sparse greenery. She formed a few seals before pressing her hands against the rock face. A cave entrance was revealed when the rock disappeared.

Kakashi dropped his unconscious baggage against the wall and crouched next to the man, watching her carefully as she handed three scrolls to Tenzou.

"You know Kurosagi-san, Kakashi-senpai is the team leader." Tenzou gave a quick look over his shoulder at the man himself.

"And he'll report to shishou I'm sure. What does it matter who carries the scrolls?" She said and unsealed a fourth scroll to reveal a backpack and her small weapon selection. She pulled out some clothes and gave Genma a pointed look, "Turn away the three of you."

They did as told but Genma could not hold his tongue. "But Tomoe-chan, we are better acquainted now. There isn't much we haven't seen of each other."

Tenzo gave Kakashi a quick look and knew the man's face promised murder but it was the soft, tinkle laugh behind them that truly gave him the chills. Anyone that knew Kurosagi Tomoe-sama knew that laugh foreshadowed pain ahead.

"Genma, shut it." Kakashi finally spoke, "Kurosagi-san, ignore the idiot." He stood up and signaled Tenzou to take care of their baggage.

"Sure senpai." Tomoe smiled turning around and walked to Genma slowly buttoning up her black vest.

Kakashi envied Tomoe's target for he was getting to see what he very much wanted to see without pretext of a mission. He scratched an imaginary itch on his cheek and looked away with great effort trying not to ogle the swells of her breasts and the creamy skin of her abdomen that was disappearing with each button popped into its eyelet.

Genma grinned, not bothering to look away as she stopped in front of him. "Why is it that I'm the only one you won't call senpai, Tomoe-chan? So disrespectful…Even Itachi got to be called senpai by you every now and then."

"Cause unlike you old man, Itachi deserved the title." She smiled, "I hear a peep about this mission when I get back to the village Genma-chan, I will leave you without a pecker to stand to attention after every skirt that passes your way, just like Dakurou."

"Ah…" He said smiling but he took a step back just in case. "So that's why he didn't take part of the celebration."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Genma just laughed nervously as he stepped around her. "I'll go check that we weren't followed." He said, leaving the cave with his life, for the moment.

"We better get going Tenzou." Kakashi said no longer comfortable since the glare had moved on to him.

"Not so fast senpai." Tomoe smiled at him, "Care to give me a reason as to why my mission had to be cut short? I was under the impression that my job here would go on for three more months."

"Do not worry about it. I'll report to Tsunade-sama." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the retreating back of Yutari or more accurately, Tenzou.

The time for apologies was here sooner than he thought. He wished he had more time to wrap his head around what had come to pass though.

He wondered briefly why they had not been briefed about a mole in the ring. It would have been nice to know she was there. Maybe he would have gone about things differently, although at the moment he was not sure how anything could have been prevented.

Tomoe picked her sword harness and slipped her arms through it. The kodachi with the carved ivory handle slipped into place at her back only to be hidden underneath a white kimono shirt with a pattern of cherry blossoms. "So, what shall we do Hatake-senpai?"

He knew well what she was talking about. "It was a mission."

Kakashi watched her head bob slightly in a nod. "We both know this senpai. What I am asking is –are we walking on eggshells now? Or in Genma's case, stomping on them?"

Kakashi let go of his breath in a slow sigh before he answered, "It was a mission, but I still apologize Kurosagi-san. You did not deserve that."

"It was in the job description as you know." Tomoe said, attempting to shrug the uncomfortable situation away. "Lose your virginity before you are sent upon your first spy mission."

She laughed but it was the warm, unguarded laugh of his dreams, not the one that precedes retaliation.

"I found that quite offensive and did not follow the directive. I guess I had been lucky the last six years but I am satisfied with the fact that at least it was someone I trusted and not someone like Dakurou and his cronies."

Kakashi did not know what to say to that so he didn't even try to respond. In his mind right now he felt as good as the scum she had just mentioned.

She picked her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. "Senpai," She said, coming to stand in front of him, so there was no escaping her prying eyes. "I just want to make sure that the next time we meet we can be just like before. It was no more than a mission. You did no wrong."

_Former senior and junior teammates. Practically strangers again, huh_? He thought not sure if he was keen with the idea or relieved she was taking it very maturely. The way she was dismissing everything was confusing as well.

He nodded but said, "Mission or not, I still want to apologize."

Tomoe sighed and shook her head. "I don't see why you should. There was no way around it really." She turned away and stepped away from him. "Please tell Tsunade-shishou that I will be taking a short detour after completing the other task she assigned to me."

He watched her leave the cave and cursed under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck. It was alright he supposed. The mission had not left him any other choice. She knew as much and did not want an apology from him. He guessed by apologizing he was making it sound like she had been an accidental one night stand after a long night of drinking or something worse that he didn't even want to give words to. After all it felt like the truth was closer to that.

Having his deeds waved aside so easily did not sit well with him though. Maybe because he knew that part of what he did was not because the mission demanded it but because he had wanted to do it. There was no way he could fool himself to think that tasting her on his fingers later on when he had a moment alone, had been in anyway necessary.

With a deep sigh he walked out of the cave and brought out the headband out of the yukata's fold at the waist and wrapped it around his head, immediately covering his Sharingan eye.

"Take care you three." He heard Tomoe say as she walked away as he approached. "You owe me a drink Genma-chan! Remember that!"

"Yes mistress!" Genma yelled after her.

Once she was gone, headed south east, Kakashi turned to Genma and fixed his one uncovered eye on him. "Shiranui…" He began but the perverted –_not that he thought he had a higher ground than him in that aspect_ – senbon user held a hand out to him as if to stop him from continuing. A senbon dangled from his lips as usual.

"No need for you to speak the threats Kakashi. They're quite clear on that eye of yours." Genma chuckled, "Tomoe-chan will keep her promise if I say a word, and I know you'll get to me before she does if I do and follow through with your own killing intent. The only difference is that I'm quite sure with you it will be a torturous experience while with her I might enjoy it even if she's castrating me."

Again he grinned unrepentantly, adding, "I swear I won't say a thing."

That's the best he could get from Genma so Kakashi settled for it. "Let's move." He said and led the way back home, all the way hoping that this mission would not become one more moment in time he would regret the rest of his life.

* * *

Revised: 1/08/2014


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character as much as I would love to have a few of them hidden in my closet. They all belong to Mr. Kishimoto. Any of the characters you may not recognize of the canon story belong to me.**

* * *

**Don't Let Go **

by** Shihori**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Unrest_

* * *

_Summer – Two months later_

With a loud guffaw, Naruto set his sake cup a little too forcefully on the table. "I really can't believe he did that!" He exclaimed shaking his head still laughing away. "Shikamaru didn't see it coming. I don't think anyone did! But Gaara actually cracked a joke at his expense."

"I don't think it was a joke Naruto." Sakura said with a tentative smile, "Something tells me he was quite serious when he said 'I better not find you roaming near her room at midnight'. Who knew that he was quite the protective brother?"

"Hmm…" Sai looked into his cup quite pensively before saying, "He never did say anything about Tenmari not roaming Shikamaru's room at midnight did he?" He sighed, "Deserts are really cold at night."

Naruto and Sakura stared at how serious he looked for a moment before they both erupted in laughter.

"Geez you idiot!" Naruto laughed, "You could have come over and stayed with Yamato-taichou and I."

"Did not think about it." Sai shrugged and then again turned pensive. "The sounds coming from the room made me wonder what they were doing. When I tried to go in the door was locked and Shikamaru sounded quite strangled when he yelled for me to go away. It really worried me but then they started laughing so I figured it couldn't be anything too bad."

Yamato was the first to choke out a response to that. "You can't be serious!"

"You can't still be that clueless Sai!" Sakura gasped, while thinking _'Someone give the boy some porn!'_ and promptly snickered in her head at the thought. As if guessing her thoughts Naruto exclaimed, "Seriously man! Kakashi-sensei, lend this idiot your Icha Icha collection. He might learn to be a little more normal from it." Naruto shook his head while chuckling.

"Now Naruto," Kakashi began, looking up from one of said Icha Icha books –Jiraiya's posthumous work Icha Icha Galore. "Jiraiya-sama's work is not to be taken lightly. It is a literary masterpiece-"

"It's not." Sakura pointed out as she refilled everyone's cups, effectively ending the nonsense their former sensei was spouting. She shook the bottle making sure it was empty and set it on the tray where three empty bottles sat already. "Who's turn is next to pay for the round?"

"Sai." Kakashi piped in, taking a sip of his ginjou-shu.

"Kakashi-senpai," Sai said throwing a quick glare in his direction. "You're not escaping tonight without buying your round. I'll be the last one to pay this time."

Yamato laughed. "Pay up senpai!" It only took three drinks to get Yamato rosy cheeked and giggly. By the end of the fourth he would be competing with Naruto for the most talkative one at the table.

"You four should have more consideration of your elders." Kakashi admonished them jokingly. "How can you make me pay when I'm barely making it through?"

"That's a load of bull sensei!" Sakura glared at him from across the table. "Don't forget I know how many missions you've taken and how many have been paid for already. Now fork out the next round!"

Kakashi sighed as if beaten down by life. "You used to be such a cute child Sakura-chan." He stood up, "But sake does bring out one's true nature after all." And before a fist could be thrown his way he slipped away to get the much argued over bottle of sake hearing Sakura behind him exclaim her trademark 'shannaro'. When he came back the conversation had gone back to youthful teasing and there were no longer glares directed his way since he set the new bottle next to the tray.

The conversation kept on merrily with the alcohol flowing freely. Kakashi had put his Icha Icha Galore away in his vest where he was certain Sai would not try to steal it away. The young one had been eying his book as discreetly as he could in his drunken state, which was to say it was hardly discreet. And as usual the gloomy looking man seemed to grow quieter and quieter with each round. Sai had paid for his first round and they were on Sakura's third treat.

After Yamato got up to get his round, he took over his kouhai's seat so he could lean against the wall and rest his chin on one hand, not that Yamato noticed at all the seating exchange.

Kakashi would add to the conversation every now and then but mostly he just smiled and enjoyed the time with the boisterous three and the silent, dense one. He was sure that at some point of the evening they all had forgotten they were here to celebrate Naruto's first successful mission as an ANBU. The conversation went back and forth between old stories –_the table grew silent every time Sasuke was mentioned for a moment_ – and then someone, usually Sakura would bring out some tid-bit she would proclaim juicy about one of their friends.

"But you know," She said with very slow and measured words as to not sound drunk, "I really thought Shikamaru had grown fond of Ino in that way if you know what I mean. Maybe that's why Tenmari was so aggressive then?"

And so they had gone full circle, Kakashi chuckled to himself. He had stopped drinking at the sixth round, not that anyone had noticed and he pondered about finding himself a camera and getting some blackmail material for their next night out. It could come useful to have a picture of a red eyed Sakura for the next time she bullied him into paying for something. In honest truth he only gave them grief for the sake of relieving his boredom and not because he was truly stingy.

"But wasn't Ino dating that guy from…from…" Naruto scrunched his face trying to remember what he meant to say.

"I thought it was that other guy." Yamato muttered as if trying to remember as well.

"So Naruto," Sai suddenly said after an extensive silence and looked up from his empty cup. "How is it that a dickless one like you gets to have a girlfriend? Have you even done it yet?"

"What? You looking for a fight you pasty fly?" Naruto stood up on wobbly legs and Sakura just pulled him back down to the chair.

"Naruto, you know how he gets after a few drinks." Sakura said in her sagely tone. "Just ignore him."

"Ah…the voice of reason." Yamato nodded and threw his head back and finished what was left of his cup.

"You don't even have a boyfriend and you call me dense…" Sai muttered under his breath, or so he thought for it was quite loud and clear to everyone's ears. "Ugly hag."

He should have seen it coming. An ANBU, former Root, should have seen that sloppy left swing coming, but he didn't. Kakashi laughed along with Naruto while Sakura cursed away at the unconscious man. Yamato on the other hand kept blinking down at Sai's motionless form as if wondering what on earth happened.

When the laughter subsided, he heard Sakura say, "By the way Kakashi-sensei, in all our time knowing you why have we never seen you with someone?"

"You've seen me with many people Sakura, you guys included." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Sakura giggled, "Oh sensei! You know that's not what I mean!"

"Maybe he's gay." Sai commented from the floor but made no move to neither come back to his seat nor open his eyes.

"Nah….Sensei you must have a girlfriend, right?" Naruto slurred away, "After all you read those books by the pervy Sage. I bet you have someone to play them out with!"

"Yes! That's right!" Sakura piped in, "Who is it sensei? Is she pretty? Do we know her?"

Kakashi's eyebrow arched in slight annoyance but he suffered their drunken speech. That is until Yamato opened his mouth.

"There is someone!" Yamato grinned as if he was sharing the juiciest gossip ever. "But he has never dared to approach her!" And then frowned as he said, "Actually that's not right…"

"Ok. You've obviously far gone Tenzou." Kakashi said in his usual merry tone but forced Yamato to stand up by locking his arm around his neck. "Come on. You've drank too much."

"Come on sensei!" Naruto yelled after them.

"Sensei don't be such a meanie!" Sakura whined as well. "Tell us who she is!"

"You're drunk senpai!" Yamato accused as he stumbled thanks to Kakashi's vice grip and the nine rounds of sake.

"Yes. Yes." Kakashi kept his merry tone but he was struggling not to strangle his kouhai. He had been about to babble away in front of the three worst gossips of all Konoha details of a S-ranked mission. He decided that next time he would stop Yamato from drinking more than five cups and if he resisted, well…he was sure Kurosagi Tomoe-sama wouldn't think twice to extend her threat to Genma onto Yamato as well. He was most certain that it would definitely extend to him if he allowed anything to come out of those two blabber mouths.

* * *

Normally he did not spend long time in the shower but lately it had become necessary. He'd hope that last night's drinking binge would have kept the dreams away. He had been tired enough last night to have hopes for a restful, dreamless night but Kakashi should have known that nothing ever goes the way he hopes for.

Moreover, he had thought that incident would have cooled down his wet dreams. Instead they were more vivid than ever before. The only difference this time was that he never got any relief. His body would not settle only with a dream, and very rarely settled for his hand. Therefore cold showers had become useful, if not necessary. And yet, this particular morning his erection was being quite stubborn. Not even the banging on the door that began after he had ignored the doorbell and then the polite knocks seemed to scare his erection to submission. But then his visitor spoke –or more accurately yelled – and it seemed to help enough for his erection to soften to half-mast.

"Coming!" He barked from the bathroom and his perverted mind thought, _'Not really…'_

The banging finally ceased. He quickly dressed but leisurely walked to the door. When he unlocked the door the angry foot tapping stopped and when he opened the door he was greeted by a frowning, hung over, pink haired kunoichi.

"Morning Sakura-chan." He smiled under his mask, his eyes creasing at the corners. He was not feeling any better than her but he knew smiling and sounding just fine would only annoy her. And that did make him feel better when her eyes narrowed at him.

"What took you so long?" She asked in an accusing tone, "Better not have been something perverted."

_My observant student…_, he thought, she _must have a crystal ball in that head of hers_ –but he bet it was more a case of her having a perverted mind as well. Not that she would ever admit it even stupidly drunk. He had tried getting her to confess once after one long drinking binge they all had. It had earned him a black eye and a swollen cheek. He was lucky sake dulled her strength. "Anything you need Sakura? Sun isn't even out yet."

"Like that makes a difference, sensei." She sighed and ran her fingers through her messy locks. "Tsunade-shishou wants to see us. Looks like something's up."

Kakashi nodded, "Give me a minute." And closed the door on her.

He quickly finished getting ready and met up with her downstairs. They walked in silence. Sakura nurturing a hangover headache and Kakashi wondering if he'd get to visit Obito today.

They made it to the Hokage building just as a bright eyed –_well as bright eyed as someone with dull black eyes can be_ – Tenzo was opening the door.

"Got called in too?" Kakashi said loud enough to get him to stop.

"Ah senpai. Yes I was." He nodded, "A bird was sent over." They walked in and hurried up the steps.

"The only reason I heard it was because I was sleeping at my doorstep. I wonder why." He said sneaking a nasty glare at Kakashi.

"Figures." Kakashi said.

Before Sakura knocked on the door to the Hokage's office, a snarky "get in here already" was heard through the door. The three standing there shared glances before walking in.

"About goddamned time!" Tsunade huffed behind her desk, "What took you so long?"

Before they could answer she held her hand for silence and said, "Don't care. Now. I need you Kakashi lead two ANBU teams to the Daimyo's palace. Sakura, you shall go along as their medic, but you better get one of the reserve ANBU uniforms and something to hide that pink hair of yours. Don't want you to be recognized."

She returned her eyes to the eldest of the group gathered in her office. "We have received an urgent request for our best shinobi to be sent for a matter of national security. It seems that there is some uproar going on in the capital but they won't forward any information for fear that it might get in the wrong hands."

"Why two teams Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked from her seat behind her desk.

"I don't like sending my men blind and this is such a case." Tsunade sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "One team will go to the daimyo as requested while the other stands watch. I will leave the organization of the teams up to you Kakashi. Send me whatever information you can gather of the situation with any of your summons. I expect word from you within the day. Go now."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The group of six chorused.

"We'll meet at the gates in thirty minutes." Kakashi said before everyone left the office.

"Kakashi." Tsunade called his name as he reached the door.

Guessing she meant for a word alone, he closed the door and leaned against it. "Is there something the kids could not hear?"

"I just have a nasty feeling." Tsunade frowned while tapping at the scroll she had received from the Fire Council.

"I don't like these government disputes but whatever you guys do there can backfire against us. There has been a motion for several years now requesting that the administration of Konoha passes onto a Fire Government official instead of a shinobi elected by shinobi. The whole debacle with Uchiha Madara started it, and the fact that we managed to get the Raikage to back off Uchiha Sasuke as long as we sealed him did not set well with the council members surrounding the Daimyo."

Her eyes snapped up to Kakashi, reddened with the lack of sleep and probably some sake. "I do not have to tell you to not make matters worse do I?"

"I believe you just did Hokage-sama." Kakashi pushed away from the door and nodded slightly, "Unless it is inevitable, I will send Pakkun first for your instructions. Politics are not my forte."

"Then start learning you old dog, cause you're still runner up in my list for Hokage." Tsunade leaned back on her chair. "Naruto has much to learn still but unless something happens to you before he reaches that point or something happens to me, you're the future Rokudaime."

"I don't appreciate a threat just before leaving for a mission Tsunade-sama." He sounded slightly put off and opened the door waving back at her. "Take care of yourself please."

Tsunade scoffed, "I would be touched if I didn't know it meant 'don't die on me and hand that hat to me'."

Kakashi chuckled and was closing the door as she said, "Take care too."

He figured he had lost ten minutes there already and that there was no way he'd make it to the memorial before the time was up. He rushed to the ANBU headquarters where he bumped with Sakura.

"Figured you'd come here first." Sakura said as she handed him a white cloth bag with the ANBU insignia in black. She held her own on the other hand.

"That's why you're my favorite Sakura-chan." He said, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sakura said as she turned to the women's change room and Kakashi disappeared onto the men's.

It was only for missions like this one that Kakashi was actually on time on the dot. That and because in this instance he had Sakura nipping at his heels keeping him from straying away, not that he would but she did not know that. It was the first time he would be out on a classified mission with this selection of shinobi under ANBU except for Yamato.

"Yamato and Shikamaru, you're with me." Kakashi said, "Neji, Sakura and Sai, you shall stay within radio coverage once we are in the capital but stay out of sight. Let's see what awaits us there before deciding anything."

As he slid the white dog mask onto his face the others followed suit. Taking point, Kakashi led the way into the forest. As they grew farther away from the village, the sense of foreboding that had bothered the Godaime took root in him. He hoped the old woman's fears were not founded, but then he knew all too well how it went when he hoped for something.

* * *

The capital was bustling with life. In a quick recognizance they noticed nothing amiss. The newspapers did not mention any news that would merit two ANBU groups. Which meant that whatever had happened was being effectively suppressed for the meantime. It also meant that Kakashi had no choice to go into the palace without inkling as to what was going on.

Behind him Shikamaru and Yamato followed closely but he was certain they were looking for signs of some sort of unrest as well. They made their way up the circular steps that led to the Daimyo's castle. At the large red gates stood four sentry guards, two in the outer side of the gate while the other stood in the inner side. The gates were open.

_Are they trying to give the impression of nothing being out of place?_ Kakashi wondered as he stopped where he could see all four guards. "We are here upon the Daimyo's request."

One of the center guards eyed them carefully, taking in the white animal ceramic masks and the black hooded coats. "You will have to leave your weapons and cloaks in the safe room."

_Not good,_ Kakashi thought. "Lead the way." He said. "One of my men will stay with our weapons."

The guard nodded as he led them through the stone courtyard that graced the front of the palace. "I will inform Homura-taichou."

They were taken to a building separate from the palace which he recognized as the Fire Path Quarters where the entry guards –_or as they were known officially 'Guards of the Fire Path'_ – awaited for their shifts. It was also where the safe room was located. As they passed the safe glass hallway where one Guard watched them, the one leading them nodded. The one behind the glass lifted the phone as he pressed on a button on the wall behind him.

The triple iron gates blocking their path slid open. They walked down a well lit hallway only to turn into a not so well lit staircase leading downwards. At the bottom of the stairs the guard pressed a brick on the wall that gave way and the brick wall before them slid to the sides, revealing a thick, reinforced metal door with engravings of flames. Behind those another set opened up, then a third, until only a pair of plain wood doors remained closed at the end.

Shikamaru let out a low whistle. Yamato said, "First time down here I take it."

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered, giving the spikes protruding from one of each set of doors a careful look.

"Keep the chat to none boys." Kakashi said. Unwittingly they had just let the guard know that one of them had never been here before and one of them had.

"Sor-" Shikamaru started to say but Yamato signaled him to be quiet.

The guard performed a simple set of seals for unlocking the doors but the blood needed to unseal the lock meant that only those authorized to this area were able to undo the exploding seal. They walked inside and the guard handed them three wicker baskets for them to put their belongings in. Just as they were done a gray haired man walked in. The insignia on his chest indicated he was the Homura-taichou the guard had spoken of.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." He said as he walked to the left wall and unsealed the vault door. "Be so kind to put your belongings in the vault."

They did as requested and went back to stand away from the guards in arrow formation.

"I assume one of you will stay with your belongings, but I must tell you that you won't be allowed to go on without revealing your faces to me." The old fox smiled as if it was a normal conversation over tea.

"The agreement of Konoha ANBU cooperation with the Fire Path Guard stipulates that we have the right to remain in anonymity unless requested by the Hokage or the Daimyo themselves." Kakashi said, "I do not see the Daimyo here."

"You are the captain I take it." Homura crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not recognize your voice but I'm sure the voice modulators under those scarves of yours make no difference as to what I recognize or not." He paused, studying the three before him. "The request was for elite jounin, not ANBU."

"The request was for the best men under the Hokage's wing." Kakashi pointed out, "ANBU are only the best."

"Yes indeed. You ANBU are always the best at what you do." He said with a sneer. "All the same I will not allow you into the palace without seeing your faces."

Kakashi pondered this for a moment. He was inclined to say that they would have their belongings and be on their way again, but rash actions would only make things worse.

There's always been bad blood between the Guard and the Konoha ANBU due to the later's secrecy, but they had never been forced to remove their masks by a low rank. And next to the Daimyo and the Hokage anyone was low rank. For a simple captain to be demanding this of them meant that he had received orders from the upper echelons who could only demand such a thing from Konoha ANBU if something had happened to the Daimyo himself.

"Then let's make a compromise." Kakashi said, "I will take off my mask but my men keep theirs on. Otherwise we will have to report to Godaime-sama of this transgression to the agreements between your government and ours."

"That will be acceptable." Homura said smiling again.

Kakashi reached under his black scarf to snap off the voice modulator and then untied his dog mask and handed both to Shikamaru. A black handkerchief had hidden his trademark hair but now that half his face was visible it was pointless to keep it on so he pulled it off.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja." Homura said with a nod of approval. "Had it been someone else I might not have let you have your way, but I will let your men keep their masks."

Pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise from the metal armor, he handed it to Shikamaru as well. "It will be boring down here." He said and could imagine the face the younger man was making. "You might learn something from it."

Shikamaru took it and noticed the folded corner immediately. "Thank you taichou."

Kakashi turned back to Homura and gave him a bored look. "Shall we go then, Homura." If they were to talk about ranks, Homura should have added an honorific to Kakashi's name since in this case his rank was equivalent to that of a Guard Admiral therefore above him on the chain of command but since the old fox had decided it was permissible to ignore his rank, he was not going to play good boy with him.

Homura bristled at the lack of his honorific but said nothing. A grunt and a nod of his head towards the door indicated to follow him. As the doors closed behind them with loud snaps and bolts grinding, Kakashi hoped that they were not some sort of foretelling to the future of the relationship between Konoha and the Fire Country.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character as much as I would love to have a few of them hidden in my closet. They all belong to Mr. Kishimoto. Any of the characters you may not recognize of the canon story belong to me.**

* * *

**Don't Let Go **

**by Shihori**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Traitor_

* * *

Homura took them to the Daimyo's personal quarters where they were met by two absolutely different men with one purpose in common: the Daimyo's seat of power.

"About time!" The wiry framed man dressed in a red yukata and colorful robes exclaimed waving his hands in the air. "You Konoha shinobi certainly take your time when it's convenient for you!"

"Morimaru-sama." Homura bowed towards the flashy man and then turned to the silent one standing opposite to Morimaru. "Kurosagi-sama"

The name made Kakashi's ears perk up but his countenance wouldn't give away his interest. Instead he studied the man before him. He was dressed in plain black shirt, pants and boots. The only pattern on the man was on his ankle length robe with white whirlpools spaced one from the other by a gold circle. His face gave away nothing. It's was like facing a polished onyx stone. There were ripples of white on the stone's face giving it a special feature but you could not see through that dark center.

"So who are you and why is the other one still wearing his mask?" Morimaru waved a bony hand towards Yamato.

"Konoha's Copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi-teitoku, I surmise." Kurosagi said.

"Yes sir." Kakashi proffered a short bow, "I apologize but who might you be?"

"Kurosagi Genta, First Councilor and head of the Kurosagi clan." He looked pointedly at the other man. "And this is Morimaru Hoshi, Second Councilor and nephew to Raido-sama."

Kakashi noted the familiarity Kurosagi had by calling the daimyo by his first name. As First Councilor Kurosagi was pretty much set as de facto successor to the daimyo, but Morimaru as Second Councilor could contest that on the grounds of blood kin. Kurosagi had to be blood kin as well to be First Councilor but how thick was the bloodline on that side, he could only guess at the moment.

"Yes, yes." Morimaru waved away as if they were no more than an annoying fly. "You request for the best of Konoha and they only send two men. That woman has no respect for this council I tell you!"

"Morimaru," Kurosagi gave him a quelling gare. "I suggest you refrain from disrespecting the Konoha Hokage. ANBU shinobi are handpicked by her."

"And that's why I keep telling you this is all that woman's doing!" Morimaru hissed, "She will do anything to have things her way!"

"Before you keep speaking ill of Godaime Hokage and the last of Senju, I must warn you, we will not tolerate disrespect towards our leader." Kakashi said in a louder tone than he'd normally use but he had to set his foot down and let the fabulous, screeching peacock know that Konoha's Godaime was not to be stepped on in his presence.

"Please accept our apologies." Kurosagi interrupted the next tirade from Morimaru before it even formed a sound from his open mouth. "But the Council is going through a crisis of unbearable heights, Hatake-teitoku. I took the initiative to contact Konoha and did not run it by the rest of the council."

_Effectively admitting he has a closer hold to power and it pisses Morimaru off_, Kakashi thought.

"They object to your presence here, but I believe it is necessary and only fair." Kurosagi nodded towards the long corridor, lavishly decorated behind them.

Kakashi followed Kurosagi with Yamato close to him while Morimaru and Homura stayed behind, apparently not interested in keeping an eye on them right now.

"I was wondering as well why Morimaru's request was not followed regarding your masks." Kurosagi said in an offhanded tone.

"I made a concession as deference to the council, Kurosagi-sama, but I chose your own concession towards Konoha to save you from thoroughly breaking one of the main agreements between our council and yours."

"I had heard many stories of you Hatake Kakashi-san," Kurosagi began, "But I believe I see why you are so highly respected among your peers and your enemies."

"I appreciate that." Kakashi said, "But I am more interested on the reason why suddenly Konoha shinobi are being stared down like pariahs and our Hokage receiving hardly disguised insults."

They stopped at a double door adorned with gold painted carvings. Two Guards stood at each side of the door. "I believe this will share some light to your questions teitoku-san." With a nod from him, the statue like guards moved and proceeded to open the doors.

The stink of blood and other more disagreeable body fluids hit Kakashi's sensitive nose right away. They stepped inside and quickly took in the surroundings. Everything seemed to be in its right place and the closed floor to ceiling windows kept the stench inside. The only thing out of order was the four poster bed with gilded red and black fabrics.

Kurosagi stayed several meters away from the bed but Kakashi and Yamato walked right to it. "When did it happen?" Kakashi asked.

"You do not ask what happened." Kurosagi pointed out.

"Sir, I've been on the battlefield since the age of six." Kakashi gave him a bored look, but he was truly on edge."I don't waste time asking what is obvious. Unless you were present when it happened, asking you has no merit."

Kurosagi nodded with a small smirk on his lips. "Raido-sama had many enemies among his friends and followers. He just believed himself to be untouchable. Last evening he was proven wrong."

"So you have requested our cooperation to find the culprit." Kakashi stuck his hands in his pants' pockets. His hands itched and he knew something was not right.

"The Fire Guard has had someone in custody since the later hours of the evening." Kurosagi said in a careful tone.

"Morimaru assures me this person is the murderer but I have yet to see or interrogate this person. However from what Homura has told me I believe what they have is the perfect scapegoat and the real culprit is still at large."

"I will have to talk to the person being held." Kakashi said, losing his bored stance. He was done with the running around in circles.

"There is a good reason Hatake-san for the hostility towards your ANBU status and that of your subordinates."

"Teammates." Kakashi corrected.

"Teammates." Kurosagi gave him an apologetic smile. "As I was saying, I have yet to see the person they've captured. Morimaru has taken charge on that end since his guards were the ones who discovered the Daimyo's body and captured said culprit."

In a lower tone he added, "Quite convenient of course."

"Do you have a name?" Kakashi tried again.

"Yes. In my clan the less insulting name they have for her is the Rogue Princess. She is one of my own and for that reason alone I must tread carefully. " Kurosagi held his hands behind his back. "I would advice the same to you Hatake-teitoku. You know her as ANBU Operative Kurosagi Tomoe. You must be acquainted with that name on some level I am sure."

Kakashi thought he had grown used to the feeling, but the sensation simple words could send rushing through you as your stomach flipped upside down, was probably something no one could ever grow out of.

_Tread carefully, _ the councilor had said with great concern in his eyes.

"I _will_ speak to her." Kakashi said, determined to get through whomever he had to. He made that clear to Kurosagi with those few words.

"I shall speak to Morimaru." With a nod, Kurosagi took steps towards the door, "Continue examining the room in the meantime, if you will."

* * *

Getting Morimaru to allow Kakashi to see Tomoe was a battle on its own.

He claimed that she was being interrogated right now and he would not allow him to come within an inch of her to help her escape. He made it clear that ANBU was not trusted. That Konoha was considered the enemy, and that Tsunade-hime was a traitor who had come up with this assassination plan using the best weapon available -one trained by her personally.

It was difficult to contain his anger and frustration but Kakashi had to bid his time. Eventually Kurosagi Genta managed to break a deal with Morimaru who had very carefully suggested he believed the First Councilor was behind it all.

He agreed to let them see her and talk to her from the one way glass room as long as Kakashi wore chakra suppressing manacles to keep him from breaking her out. Yamato stayed outside free of the manacles but under heavy guard.

Kakashi took what he could for not even chakra manacles would make a difference if he decided that the men surrounding him were disposable.

He was quite aware that Kurosagi Tomoe could have easily escaped Homura's soldiers. If she didn't was because she meant it to be that way, and that worried him. Tsunade had not elaborated about the situation between Konoha and the Fire Council but it seemed this situation had a lot to do with it.

He could not help but wonder how they had known she was ANBU. He doubted she was forthcoming with that tidbit, which meant Kurosagi Genta may be right. Whoever killed the daimyo had needed a scapegoat and anyone would have been good for the role. A Konoha-nin was good. An ANBU was simply perfect.

He stood two feet away from the one way glass window, flanked by two of Homura's best fighters with two more behind him. Homura stood at the control center while Morimaru stood closer to the door, obviously prepared to flee if something went out of their control.

Homura flicked the microphone on and spoke first, "Kurosagi Tomoe, you have a visitor already." Then in a threatening tone he said. "Behave." Then he flicked the lights on.

Kakashi could count the number of times in his life with a single hand when he had felt complete impotence while his blood boiled away in his veins. And still have one finger left. The first time was finding his father's lifeless body and knowing he had chosen to take his own life instead of living it for him regardless of the situation.

The second was seeing Obito's body crushed by that boulder. The third was when his sensei had given his life to seal the Kyuubi and save the village. And the fourth had been when Rin stepped in the way of his raikiri to sacrifice herself for the village.

In every occasion someone's death, except for his father's, had given way for the prolonging of other people's lives. Now he got to tick off the fifth finger.

There were chakra manacles around her wrists, but not of the same type as the ones around his. They glowed with a very soft red glow and he knew right away that they were not suppressing her chakra but draining it out.

The manacles were hooked to chains attached to the ceiling keeping her a good foot above ground. Her head hung low, sign of unconsciousness, and her clothes had been ripped away. From her toes he could see blood dripping slowly but a puddle had formed over part of her shadow already. The cuts were all over her body. They were not gaping wounds but precise surgical incisions that would bleed slowly but steadily since her chakra was unable to stay long enough to heal them.

It took him several minutes to cool down his head and try to do his best not to kill the bastards around him. He could almost feel the pride at their handy work oozing away from them.

"Kurosagi." Kakashi called out in a stern voice.

Her head slowly came up, her hair matted onto her face with sweat and blood. Sometimes he cursed his keen eyesight. "Tomoe-san, can you speak?"

She blinked a few times and even though she could not see him, her eyes seemed to be fixed where he stood at on the other side of the glass. "Hello Hatake-senpai." She said slowly. "How are you?"

"Better than you I am sorry to say." Kakashi had to struggle to keep his voice neutral as to not give anything away to those he had tagged as enemy in his mind already. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Good luck with that." Homura scoffed, "She won't speak at all about killing the daimyo."

"Diamond." Tomoe said with a gritty chuckle. "I simply came to buy a diamond for my birthday. Girl's best friend and all that crap."

"I was having supper at a sushi bar in the Diamond District when I was assaulted by these beasts. They didn't even tell me why." Her tongue stuck out to lick her lips before continuing. "I did not resist the arrest. You see where that got me."

"As ridiculous alibis go, this one takes the prize." Homura sneered, "You were sent here by your Hokage to assassinate the Daimyo. Confess already and save yourself the pain."

"I have done no such thing." She said easily.

"Homura-taichou," Kakashi used the rank title this time for good measure, "False accusations against not one but two outstanding members of our village –_one of them being Konoha's Hokage_, will get you a warrant for your head valid anywhere in the Fire Country according to Clause 130 of the Law Bible of the Land of Fire. I stand as witness to your accusations, your unfounded arrest of Kurosagi Tomoe-san, and initiating a torture interrogation without informing her superior of her arrest."

Homura pushed away from the wall where he was leaning and somewhat stuttered as he said, "We informed you!"

"Kurosagi Genta-sama, First Councilor, sent for us. No one informed us of our ANBU Operative being arrested by you. That could have been informed to the Hokage without giving any indication as to the assassination of the daimyo. You have broken several laws that were created to protect both Konoha and the Fire Government."

He turned his face away from Tomoe and gave him a chilling glare. "I warn you right now to hold your tongue Homura." He watched with quiet satisfaction how the old fox's face paled.

"Senpai." Tomoe called out softly.

"Yes?" He asked without taking his eyes away from Homura. He did not think he could look at her again and not want to rip Morimaru and his dogs inside out.

"I still want my name on the stone." She wheezed and then she fell silent.

From the corner of his eye he saw her pass out again.

"Morimaru-sama." Kakashi refrained from spitting the name out. "Godaime awaits my report within ten minutes on the mark. You will give Kurosagi Tomoe a more humanitarian treatment until you can prove she is guilty of the charges against her." He slowly turned around and the guard surrounding him tensed but made no move to restrain him.

"I will do no such thing." Morimaru scoffed.

"Don't think you can come here and try to intimidate me! You are no one and have no authority to do any of the claims you've just made." A smirk spread over his lips. "Get your boss here and when she makes those demands you've made the council will debate if they will be accepted.

"I only have five minutes left to contact her." He lied smoothly. His face had gone back to the usual bored version. "I'd hate to be late."

Morimaru glared at him but turned on the door and exited first. The manacles were taken off his wrists and they were escorted out of the maximum security detention center. They got their weapons back and once again they were escorted to the hotel where the council had prepared rooms for them.

After Kakashi wrote a scroll and sealed it with a category ten lock, he summoned Pakkun.

"Is it ready?" Pakkun said, having been forewarned to keep the talking to a minimum once he summoned him in the capital.

"Yes." Kakashi gave the scroll to the pug that bit onto it. "Tell her Second Councilor Morimaru won't agree to my requests. The situation needs her personal attention. Go now."

Once the smoke left by Pakkun cleared, Yamato asked, "How bad is it?"

He sat on the middle twin bed, with the mask still on. They had searched the room for bugs and found several easily, which meant there were more hidden in difficult to reach places. The Fire Guard was either quite naive or they were expecting them to believe they were safe now.

"They are planning to hang her before this week ends." Kakashi said and released a slow breath.

"Who is this Kurosagi Tomoe?" Shikamaru asked from his bed where he leaned against the headboard.

"Kurosagi Tomoe-sama." Yamato said, stressing the honorific, "ANBU Op, specialty intel collection. She is Tsunade-sama's second pupil and spends most of her time outside of the village in missions. When she is home it is usually for one or two weeks at most. She's a loner which might explain why you've never seen her or heard of her. She is a topic that is as taboo as Uchiha Itachi sometimes."

"Why taboo?" Shikamaru asked. The radio was on and he was making the necessary questions so Neji, Sakura, and Sai would be informed as well.

"She was Uchiha Itachi's friend, lover, and in a way, a student. He trained her after he got into ANBU until she was a good candidate for the ranks." Yamato scratched his neck which was getting itchy with the strap of the voice modulator.

"We know now that Madara was the true assassin of the Uchiha clan and that Itachi was no more than a scapegoat, but you remember how for the longest time people suspected Itachi was the assassin and that he had an accomplice on the massacre of his clan?"

Shikamaru smirked under his mask at Yamato's wording for he knew how the events happened really and that he was one of the select few who had been ordered to spread the story that Itachi did not have his clan's blood on his hands, right after Madara was defeated by Naruto, Kakashi-senpai, and Sasuke.

All so Itachi's name could be cleared up for Sasuke to be brought back to the village even if it was as a convicted criminal, and for Itachi's name to be added to the memorial stone. "Yes, I remember."

"The council suspected Itachi had brainwashed her with the Sharingan and subsequently trained her for that particular task. The interrogation squad did not find traces of tampering in her mind. Then the council pointed out that it made her even more dangerous for she may have aided Itachi out of her own volition." Yamato shrugged, "In the end Sandaime lifted all charges for there was no proof pointing at her but to quell the council, especially Danzou, she was sent under heavy guard to Tsunade-sama and put in her care."

There was a small crackle in their left ears and Sai's voice came up. "Danzou feared Kurosagi Tomoe. That's the impression I got. I heard once Fu say to Torune that if Danzou continued to send Root ANBU after her, their numbers would be reduced to one since Danzou would never go after her himself. This was soon after Tsunade became Hokage."

"Must be a scary woman to be able to take on Root ANBU." Sakura said.

Everyone smirked at that comment, but only Shikamaru without the aid of sake and under the protection distance gave, had the guts to say, "Tsunade-sama only takes scary women under her wing."

"Are you implying something Shikamaru?" Sakura said with a warning tone.

He would have answered but there was no way to do so and not give away that they had more people out there.

"I'm sure the council is quite aware of her background and is using this to make her a scapegoat." Kakashi said and looked up, "Can I have my book back?"

"Ah. Yes." Shikamaru said as he reached in his vest for it and handed it over. "Thank you."

"Sure." Kakashi said and opened up the book. On one page he had scribbled, 'Get me blood samples.'

He wasn't sure Shizune would be able to get anything from the droplets of blood obtained from the gate locks in the vault but it was worth the shot. After all, the murderer could be someone closer to the daimyo. They had to eliminate that possibility.

Closing the book he put it back under his chest armor and laid back, closing his eyes. "Tsunade-sama will be here soon. Rest up everyone." Which was code for the other three to 'go sniff around'.

"Yes sir." Came the reply in his ear from Neji who he had nominated as acting captain in his stead.

Now all he could do was lie there and wait. Once again, even though he knew it was as futile as praying, he hoped that Tomoe would hold on just a little bit longer. He did not know what would happen if she didn't. The simple idea was something he could not come to terms with.

* * *

Tsunade crumpled the scroll in her hand. She had been in the office when Pakkun arrived but when she read the scroll's content she had swiftly walked out with Shizune, Pakkun, and Dai, the leader of her personal ANBU guard following closely. Once she reached the roof of the building she released the scroll into the air where it burst into flames as Kakashi had intended. That was not the reason she had stormed out of her office.

The wind blew softly on her hair. Her tired eyes, normally hard and jaded, were welling up with tears. From up there she could see the entire village, hear its sounds, smell the forest and the mingling smells from the restaurants. She could feel the heartbeat of the village, strong and fearless -_renewed._

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune approached carefully.

"I was the wrong person to become Hokage, Shizune." Tsunade said softly, "Had that idiot taken the seat he'd still be alive, just like I am now. And now I am close to losing one more loved one. How many more must I outlive Shizune?"

Shizune could not find any words that could console her teacher. Instead she took her hand in between hers and felt the wrinkles that had come up not too long ago. Her age was finally catching up with her youth jutsu.

"Shizune, call Naruto's team back from their border patrol and tell them to meet us at base camp northwest of the capital." She said. "You will stand watch here. Sakura will be able to assist me there.

Shizune muttered _'yes Tsunade-sama_' before hurrying to the communications building.

"Dai, gather my guard and make all preparations necessary for encampment. Also get Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino." She held her right hand out and said, "Also give me Ichi's contact scroll."

"Is the situation that dire?" Dai said, handing her a black scroll.

"If I am not careful I might end up starting a civil war." Tsunade said tonelessly. "Ichi will go to any lengths to get me the real culprit, but I will brief everyone in due time."

She nicked her thumb and pressed it against the seal. The scroll spread out revealing white lettering over a black background and in the center was a white circle. With her blood she wrote in the circle: **Hunt assassin. Work w. track team. Matter Life – Death.**

Next to the circle was a small oval and she pressed her bloody thumb on it. The scroll immediately rolled up with a snap and resealed itself. She handed it back to Dai.

"Let me know when everything is ready." She said, "I'll be at the memorial stone."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." He said and disappeared.

Tsunade made her way to the memorial but she did not see where she was going.

In her mind all she could see was scenes of the past. Jiraiya's back growing farther away and her hands clutching her robe –_how had she wanted to stop him that night from heading on his own to Amegakure_. She saw her father, her grandfather, her mother, her brother, her lover, her teacher all taken away by war.

She saw the young, quiet Orochimaru she had once cared for as a brother. She saw a young Shizune's sourpuss face as she concentrated on her lab kit but frustrated with the poison she had been creating. She saw Sakura's beaming face when she first healed a broken bone without exhausting herself.

Finally she saw sixteen year old Tomoe. Her black hair barely a fuss on the shaved scalp. Her hands shackled in low flow chakra inhibitors, and the angry blue eyes that were identical to another pair that had given hope to the villagers so long ago. The interrogation squad had done a number on her.

"Tsunade-shishou." Tsunade could hear Tomoe's childhood voice while looking down at the memorial stone where the names of her grandmother and father were carved in. "One day before I turn 25, my name will be engraved there."

Her heart had missed a beat hearing those words, and even though she would later set that child on the path that would lead her to that cell in the daimyo's palace, Tsunade had promised herself that Tomoe would get to see old age unlike her grandmother and mother both dead before the age of 25.

Right now she stood before the same stone again staring at the name Senju Tomoe, and made the vow again. "Whatever it takes, I will do to protect her like you protected me."

Dai appeared behind her not too long after and announced that the preparations were done. "We await your orders Hokage-sama."

"I shall brief everyone on the way." Tsunade said, "Let's head out."

* * *

Revised: 1/10/2014


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character as much as I would love to have a few of them hidden in my closet. They all belong to Mr. Kishimoto. Any of the characters you may not recognize of the canon story belong to me.**

* * *

** Don't Let Go **

**by Shihori**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Lioness_

* * *

It had all gone according to plan.

Diamond District was only a quick ten minute walk away from the daimyo palace and the location Tomoe had chosen was the best to be spotted by the Fire Guard. It was all a matter of waiting for things to unfold.

The cavalry had arrived quite quickly and by the looks of their captain's face he knew the path they were about to walk was no more than a thread in mid air. A necessary one. Konoha lead by a Fire Government official instead of a shinobi was the worst kind of joke anyone could come up with, but people did stupid things for power.

He had heard no talk among the servants at Morimaru's estate, which meant everything was still under a tight lid. It would all come out soon for sure when the entire council was informed of the daimyo's passing, which by his calculations would be by the morrow.

At the moment the Godaime had to be on her way and if they traveled all night without stopping they would be at the city limits by midnight.

His musings about the recent events was suddenly interrupted by the sensation of foreign chakra burning at his side. He reached inside his yukata and brought out a small, black scroll. A quick bite on his thumb bled enough for him to press the finger on the seal and the scroll spread before him. He read it and sealed it back up.

The jingle from the door's good luck chime made him look up as he quickly hid the scroll again. A young couple walked in, excitement clear in the woman's eyes as she scanned the jewelry inside the glass display cases. He also noticed the dread in the man's eyes despite the forced smile on his face.

"So sorry miss, mister!" He said with his best apologetic smile. "I was about to close for the day."

"But your closed sign is not up." The woman looked confused and affronted at the same time.

"As I said, was about to close miss." He pointed out, "I apologize for the inconvenience but I must hurry to the hospital. My wife has gone into labor!"

"Oh. Congratulations." The man said and gave his girlfriend a true smile. "Hina-chan, we can always come back another time."

"Please, do come back!" He said grinning. "I will put up a sale in honor to my daughter's birth. Had I mentioned it's a girl? I can't wait to see if she has her mother's beautiful raven hair!"

"Sale?" The woman all but clapped with glee. "We will come back for sure! And congratulations! Let's go Saeki." She pretty much pulled him out. "I've heard that sushi bar across the street is the best in town. We can have dinner there!"

"Yes Hina-chan." Saeki's shoulders slumped again.

The store owner locked up immediately and pulled the blinds down over the windows before hurrying up to the back of the store. He stuck his hand into a tight groove between the wall and a tall armoire. The floor to ceiling furniture slid sideways to reveal a hidden compartment where an ivory sword rested on a stand above a white, sleeveless fabric shirt and pants, to the left side hung a black chest plate, shin and arm guards.

He undressed quickly revealing a body toned by hard work and discipline, marred by a several old scars. He donned the clothes and armor. Then proceeded to open the drawers where the weapons belt, kunai holster and several scrolls lay next to a black backpack. He methodically strapped all his weapons onto his body, leaving the ivory sheathed katana last, which slid nicely into the sleeve on the inside of the backpack. Finally he opened a drawer that had been hidden behind the clothes.

There rested a black, ceramic mask with a single, white line running down from the middle of the forehead down to the middle of the nose and then slid down the slope of the cheekbone. Finally the white line formed the kanji for the words 'Shadow One' underneath the left eye.

It felt right, the weight of the mask in his hand, the shape of the sword pressing on his back, but more than anything it felt right to be needed by his village again.

Uchiha Itachi was dead, his name on a stone back home where only those who had died in battle for the sake of the village had their names engraved. The one who received this uniform was well and alive all thanks to Kurosagi Tomoe and he would serve his superiors at the best of his capability.

With this silent vow, the diamond store owner left the name he had lived under for the past six years –_Kagemori Junoichi_ – within the confines of the four walls, and donned the mask of Ichi for the first time.

His uniform became complete as he snapped the voice modulator around his neck, hidden by a white scarf with red swirls stitched at the ends, and a black hooded coat covered him from head to toes.

Ichi stepped away from the hidden compartment and pressed on the latch that made the armoire move once again. Black gloved hands flew in the formation of several seals and once he was done, white smoke burst around him. When it dissipated, the room was empty once again.

* * *

"How do you protect someone who is hell bent on orchestrating her own end?" Tsunade asked to no one in particular. She sat on a colorful rug on the floor with a small tea table in front of her acting as desk.

Dai stood inside the tent with her however the guard rarely spoke so she had not expected an answer to be forthcoming.

"You mean the boss." He walked closer where Tsunade had been studying the last report she had received regarding the council, dated a week before the daimyo's assassination.

Tsunade hid her surprise and annoyance at Dai's unexpected wish to partake in conversation behind her steepled hands.

"She is determined to get her name on that stone for what she calls 'the right reasons'." Tsunade sighed, "But what are the right reasons? Is there truly a _right _reason in any case? "

Dai seemed to consider this for a while. When he finally spoke, Tsunade did not feel any less relieved. "Tomoe-sama will do anything to protect the village Tsunade-sama. Not everyone can work under daylight. The Nidaime and Sandaime, and now you, will always be daylight, Danzou was the darkness within, and the boss is the shadow that was inevitably born from these two sides in more ways than one."

"Tsunade-sama, I humbly believe you must not try to protect her as the Hokage. All you can do is trust in her and do everything in your power to not lose a valuable part of Konoha's strength."

Tsunade rolled the scroll closed and closed her hands into tight fists on the table. "Your unshakable trust on that kid is impressive Dai."

"The boss is the impressive one Tsunade'sama." Dai said in his monotone voice. "But the weight on her shoulders...well, I wouldn't blame her for the way she thinks."

Tsunade knew Dai was right in a way. Also that it was useless to try to find any consolation on someone who called Tomoe 'the boss' to her face.

"Team one is here Tsunade-sama." One of the guards posted at the entrance called out.

"Send Kakashi in." Tsunade ordered and settled back on the chair.

Dai made his way out just as Kakashi walked in. Tsunade noticed right away that he was standing tall and the air about him seemed to come to a standstill. He was wound up tightly, his stress palpable. It did not speak well of the situation.

"Get to it Kakashi." She said as she motioned for him to take a seat.

She listened to his report as calmly as she could manage. Her usual hotheadedness was not going to get her anywhere. It was pointless to panic about Tomoe's physical state but it did not keep her from cursing loudly and reaching for some sake to quell the void that had grown in her stomach.

"Is there any information you want to share with me Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said in a rather clipped tone. "Was she here to gather intel on the under your orders? Did you have more than suspicions as to what was going on than what you said on that mission brief?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed on him. "I gave you the information that merited the situation as we knew it then. I don't know what has gotten up your craw but you will not speak to me in that manner."

Kakashi's eyes opened wide and blinked once. Then he released his breath and said, "My apologies Hokage-sama."

"This mission has rattled you." Tsunade watched him carefully. "Why?"

He gave a lazy shrug, more in his usual character, and looked away. "Probably I'm growing soft."

"Or probably it affected you seeing her state." Tsunade pointed out, with a smirk. "My age might say I'm old, but my mind is quite lucid Kakashi."

"I was not surprised when you completely omitted on your report of that mission how you ended up having sex with Tomoe, but I knew there was something odd since your report was more informative than your usual ones. I'm glad to an extent that Genma is more the kind that enjoys gossip and will find a way to pass it on even if it is confidential. Otherwise I wouldn't have any idea as to what is bothering you."

Kakashi had demanded to see Genma's report before they were due. The weasel had obviously shown him a fake one, so the incurable gossip had found a way to tell someone in a way that Tomoe could not castrate him for. He was going to have a long chat with Genma.

"Like I said, I'm old and getting too soft." Kakashi shrugged again. "I did not expect to be disturbed but I admit I am."

"I need you clearheaded Kakashi." Tsunade reminded him.

"I know." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tsunade wondered if he was aware of how he was closing himself off, but now was not the time to push him. "Are all our ears spread through the city?"

"Neji is closest to the palace. Sai is keeping an eye at Morimaru's and Sakura at Kurosagi's."

"You think Morimaru is the most likely suspect behind the assassination?"

"I am not sure yet what to think. Both Morimaru and Kurosagi have a lot to gain. And it is odd how the guard immediately found Tomoe within the whole capital so soon after the daimyo's death. "

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She imagined little boxes closing in her mind. Worries, doubts, fear. All went into their little personal boxes. When she opened her eyes she stood up and went to the coat hanger where her Hokage robes and hat hung. She donned them slowly, setting her mind to the task ahead of her.

When she was done, she turned to Kakashi. "Come Kakashi. Let's raise those hyenas from their beds and crush their grubby paws. They will not take Konoha from us."

Kakashi watched Tsunade's back as he followed behind her –_her bodyguards flanking her sides, and wondered for the first time, was she always this small?_

He was always in the battlefield when something or someone came after Konoha. It was the first time he was to be witness to the politics he so disliked. He followed that straight back and small shoulders carrying the weight of the Village and felt his respect for the woman increase tenfold.

* * *

It was not the first time Kurosagi Genta met the Godaime Hokage, but the first impression he had of her had not changed in nine years. He still saw the lioness protecting her cub. The first time however had been much different than this occasion.

She had been in the capital with her two pupils at the time, drinking and carousing about. Back then he had been going through a short rebellious stage, mourning the loss of a great heritage at the hands of the Morimaru clan and the Fire Country. It was something that every Kurosagi child went through at some time in their lives or so he wanted to believe back then.

The Kurosagi clan had once been the ruling house of the Whirlpool Country until Fire in a so called coalition for the greater good absorbed their land. The only thing that saved their clan was that the daimyo then was quite the randy fox and collected wives like one would collect books.

Many of the women and their offspring were slowly eliminated through generations from the inheritance line. It had come down to the Morimaru line and the Kurosagi line with the closest blood link that could contest for the seat of daimyo. And even though the Kurosagi had made their way into high ranks of the government, they were still treated like a whore's bed –good to breed in but not to be recognized as family nor rightful heirs to the daimyo seat.

At that time he'd been twenty-one and his father had been pressuring him to marry one of those ugly Morimaru women. 'Get close and one day the Kurosagi clan will be back in power, and this time of a greater country!' His father and four of his ancestors before had not been high enough on the clan's line to be able to marry a Morimaru, and many times complained about his 'lack' of luck with women, even though he had married –_in his humble opinion_ – the kindest soul in the planet and Genta found it a blessing that he did not have to call a Morimaru 'mother'. Moreover, he counted himself lucky to be removed the most from the Morimaru line.

Still there was always the pressure to get close to that clan again, so they would not be made less by their own Kurosagi clansmen. That was always the goal but Genta did not favor the method his father wanted him to adopt. He was beyond tired of sucking up to the Morimaru, being kicked down by them even though they were both born from the proper side of the blanket. After all, at the time the first Kurosagi married a Morimaru, bigamy was still legal.

The night of the Festival of Blooms, he had been feeling sorrier for his life than ever. He had been introduced to yet another Morimaru woman and family and had to watch his father lick the ground they walked only so their long nosed, skinny, and shrew eyed witch deigned to look at him. Unable to tolerate the humiliation anymore, he insulted the company and his father by standing up and leaving the room with not even a word of apology or an attempt to lie. He simply walked out.

For the first time in his life, he felt like letting go and behaving contrary to his 'good son' persona. He drank, he flirted with women and fucked two in a back alley, and he got into a fight, all in the span of six hours. If he had to go down, might as well do so going against everything his father stood for. By midnight he reached the Cherry Blossom Forest in the middle of the city.

Within it was a small plaza with a fire dragon fountain in the middle. It was literally the center of capital and all the roads had once led there but now it was one of the private gardens of the daimyo open to commoners only for the festival for a fee. Not many people paid the elevated fee though so it would not be too crowded. Somehow he managed to reach the plaza, despite all the sake flowing in his veins.

He met her there, a black figure within the vibrant colors sitting alone on the fountain edge staring up the sky. The people that had been wealthy enough to fork the fee had given her a wide berth. He was drunk enough to approach her, entranced by the small smile on her lips as she watched the start of the fireworks display.

Genta, to this day was divided in his feelings. He was not sure if he was glad he met her and sometimes he was glad he had. She tolerated him that night, he knew that now, and listened to him chatter incessantly about the injustice of birth among similar topics all linked to one single denominator: Morimaru. Somehow he had been able to open up with that complete stranger with no reserves.

"Why don't you take it away then?" She asked giving him an 'it's simple' look.

"If you believe it is for a greater good as you say, then stop double guessing, stop complaining, draw the line and then turn your back on that way of thinking that has carved away your family's pride. Once you are ready to leave that behind, climb on your own strength, make them recognize you, and regain true pride on who you are and who your people were. Reach out and grasp it with your own hands."

He wanted to say 'no, you don't understand how difficult it is', but he could not bring his voice forth and speak. Before he knew it he had lost himself in her simple logic and had felt right. Staring at her blue eyes –_the only color other than black on her_, he suddenly felt he had met someone amazing beyond her short years.

"Thank you." He said, feeling the haziness of sake dissipate enough for him to realize how spoiled he had been all this time complaining but not acting on what he preached. When she smiled it was a natural, unguarded smile. Her eyes crinkled at the ends and her lips parted wide to show perfect white teeth. He had grown up with women who hid their smiles behind the sleeve of their kimono, or if they allowed it to be seen it was always a demure, slight movement of lips. Inbreeding was not kind to women.

Before he knew what he was doing he had reached out to grab her by the nape and pulled her close to him. When she opened her mouth to complain he took her mouth without apologies and hoped she would respond to him. Instead he found himself plunging into freezing cold water.

When he emerged his eyes fell onto a short, blond and very drunk woman glaring down at him. "Count yourself lucky boy that I only pushed you with the tip of my finger."

He managed to croak 'wha-' when he noticed the frozen, wide eyes of the girl he had just kissed, the confusion on her face quite clear as if she did not understand why he had done that.

"Let's go Tomoe." The woman had taken the girl's hand like a five year old and stomped away. That's when he noticed the headband hanging from the back of the waist of her pants and saw the insignia of Konoha.

It had taken only a short investigation to find out the girl's full name and had laughed at himself. He had complained of in-breeding to her and he had just kissed the unregistered granddaughter of the head of the Kurosagi clan, the Rogue Princess Tomoe.

Now he was facing the lioness again, and once again it was due to her cub.

The shrew eyes studied him. He was a lot taller than her but she would not tilt her head back opting for simply staring up at him.

"Thank you for coming Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama." He said nodding her way as deference to a leader on equal standing to him.

He might not be the daimyo but until a new one was chosen by the council, he did not have to bow to anyone. "I apologize for making you wait. The Second Councilor has many of the councilmen under his little finger and they adopt his childish ways."

"I am sorry to hear that a candidate to lead this great country has such petty nature." Tsunade said as she walked down the hallway next to him.

Behind them Kakashi followed five steps behind with Dai and the other two ANBU that were to be stationed outside the council room with the Guard soldiers. "What about you? Still stealing kisses at fountains?"

Genta had to do a double take. He knew the woman was irreverent but did not imagine she would say something of the sort in this situation. All the same he managed a smile, "I've grown out of those habits."

Tsunade smirked but turned back to business. "I understand you are against the proposition of taking Konoha's administration out of shinobi hands."

"I am, and so are three more councilors, but it remains at four against six Hokage-sama." Then he stepped closer to her. The ANBU tensed but she waved it away. He leaned closer and said, "Raido-sama was going to favor Morimaru's proposal on the next meeting. He informed me that he would trust the administration to me even though I am against it."

"I see." Tsunade said, "I suppose the next meeting was the morning after had the daimyo been alive."

"Yes. The spies at my home must have seen Tomoe arrive and simply taken action." Kurosagi said and no longer spoke as they neared the council room.

The odds were against them. He had no way to tell if Raido had informed Morimaru of the decision as well but knowing the man, he would have not been able to keep himself from exploding on him demanding he refused the post in Konoha, just like it had happened two years ago when he was appointed First Councilor.

The Guards opened the door for them and they entered the room of prying eyes. The decisive game was about to start.

* * *

"You should honor those you represent and hand yourself over! Konoha is out of control and it needs a firm hand to set it back to rights! Resign from your position as Hokage Tsunade! Konoha's power should not be allowed to stay in your bloodied hands!" Morimaru declared –his eyes feverish and his cheeks reddened in anger.

Tsunade sat at the middle of the crescent table. Kurosagi had taken his seat at one end while Morimaru took the opposite side. The Daimyo's seat remained empty, haloed by the rust colored flame. She had waited for the introductions to end and for Morimaru's accusations to become no more than a stutter under her stare and to end in angry silence.

Once she had everyone's undivided attention she stood up and spoke in a respectful but stern tone. "Gentlemen councilors, we have lost a great man-"

"We didn't lose him! You killed him" Morimaru yelled.

"Second Councilor Morimaru-sama," Kurosagi began giving him a pointed stare.

As First Councilor he had the job to act as moderator in every meeting and this was not the exception.

"You have had your turn to lay down your personal grievances and re-introduce us to the reasons why you want Konoha's administration given over to you. Now it is your turn to listen. Fail to comply and you will lose your vote until the next meeting as it is stipulated on the Code. This is your first and only warning."

Morimaru had no choice but to sit back down and behave. He had just been scolded like a five year old.

"Councilman Morimaru, you have expressed your distaste for Konoha's Hokage selection system when it is more than obvious that the Council's election system is quite similar to ours." Tsunade said. Morimaru stood up in outrage again but a harsh "Morimaru, enough!" from Kurosagi forced him to sit back down, yet again.

"You have stood there and spoken insults and handed accusations without proof. You have held prisoner an elite member of our village, tortured her and denied her humanitarian treatment as per clause 474 of the Will of Fire Agreement signed between our administration and your government. You have opened discussions on the usurpation of the administration of Konoha's government, which by mutual agreement between Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama and Morimaru Takeru, forty-fifth Fire Daimyo it is not to be disturbed or altered and is to remain within Konoha shinobi's administration always. " Tsunade glared at the pasty councilman who was biting his lips in his attempt to not interrupt.

"You have given us enough reason to break all alliances with this government just by considering taking over Konoha's administration. You have been asking for war by torturing Kurosagi Tomoe. Be thankful that I am a generous person and prefer to give conversation a chance before standing up in arms."

"I am not here to negotiate nor revise agreements between your government and Konoha nor to debate Konoha's election system, gentlemen." Tsunade looked at each one of the ten faces gathered at the table.

"Konoha is a shinobi village. Gentlemen of the council, none of you are shinobi nor have you fought on the front lines to safe keep your lofty homes and your well bred families, nor has your Guard marched to enemy territory to rescue members of your families, -Morimaru and Hoshiru being the latest cases."

At that reminder said councilmen did have the grace to look away from her. "If anyone here has done any of this themselves or any of their family members have done it, please do raise your hands."

Of course none one raised their hands. Tsunade just sneered at them. "Of course you have not. None of you has laid your life for the safe keeping of this country or your own families. I can tell you I have. The men behind me have. The woman you have tortured has. In fact, she was the part of the team who rescued your niece Councilman Morimaru when she was abducted by Water Country pirates many years ago."

"You have insulted us in the most grave manner gentlemen. I will give you ten minutes to decide what you will do with my following request." Tsunade smiled at them, "Cease torture on Kurosagi Tomoe, allow my pupil Haruno Sakura to tend to the injuries you have caused her person, and I will deploy a team of the best trackers and bring you the real culprit. Then you can go back to biting your own necks for the Daimyo's chair. I will discuss with him and only him the matter of all complaints against my administration of Konoha. Ten minutes gentlemen."

She turned away from the table and exited the room with Dai and Kakashi. Outside she refrained from pacing or swearing, and even more, just tearing away the suffocating robe and hat. She had wanted to jump across the room and rip that poisonous tongued Morimaru. But more than anything, she wanted to see Tomoe and make sure that they were not too late. It had been over a day now since Kakashi had last seen and spoken to her. For all she knew, Morimaru had gone ahead and hung her in the middle of the night knowing that she had been on the way already to stop that from happening.

Tsunade's mind was racing with all the unfavorable outcomes when one of the Guards from the room came out and called them back in. With a fortifying breath she walked back in and prayed that she would not go on to history as the Hokage who began the first civil war of Fire country after the end of the Shinobi Wars.

* * *

Revised: 01/11/2014


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character as much as I would love to have a few of them hidden in my closet. They all belong to Mr. Kishimoto. Any of the characters you may not recognize of the canon story belong to me.**

* * *

**Don't Let Go **

**by Shihori**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

_Hokage – Will of Fire_

* * *

"The order to move Kurosagi Tomoe to better accommodations has been given." Kurosagi said, "The manacles will be changed to chakra suppressors, and your pupil Haruno Sakura will be allowed in to heal her wounds under Guard supervision."

He looked at the other councilmen as if expecting them to change their minds. When he looked back at her he said, "The council, by a majority of one vote agreed to this as long as you step down as Hokage, Tsunade-sama."

It had not been unexpected to hear it. They believed her to be unfit for the job even before she took it but since the village had been in such unrest at the time –_therefore the capital was in unrest_, that they had not contended the choice made by the Konoha council. The Daimyo had been more preoccupied about the protection of the trade routes as well as the capital so his coffers would not dwindle any longer. So he had ignored his council's complaints at the time and accepted her as Hokage easily. That is until Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha.

They were still recovering from the destruction Pain had wrought in the village in his pursuit of Naruto, when the last of the Uchiha came for his vengeance. Naruto managed to stop him, both of them almost losing their lives, but she had personally healed both of them. In a moment of weakness she allowed herself to be swayed by Naruto's words.

"If you let him die Tsunade-baa-" He said before a coughing fit made him stop. He had to be rolled to the side so he would not choke with his own blood but nothing would stop him from talking.

"If you let him die, you won't be any better than those who killed his clan." With sad eyes he had stared at the unconscious Uchiha while Sakura cried away but did not try to heal him. "If we give him to the Raikage…you might as well kill him here Tsunade-baachan and be just like those who made him into this."

She had snapped at him to stay quiet, but as he lost consciousness she ordered Sakura to start working on Sasuke's injuries and sent Katsuyu to aid her.

When she stood her ground against the Raikage in order to be allowed to keep Uchiha Sasuke in Konoha, his chakra sealed and serving a sentence, the Fire Council had cried in outrage and demanded her to step down. The daimyo did not sway either way when the constant bickering started. It wasn't until someone whispered in his ear that there was a profit in taking over Konoha's administration instead of leaving it to shinobi hands that he started listening to his council.

"Naruto will be jumping off his seat." Kakashi spoke from the window where he could see down to the courtyard where the main gates stood. "But he won't be too happy to hear the council pretty much forced you to step down."

"I had expected that Kakashi." Tsunade did not open her eyes. She was sitting on a wing chair, no longer wearing the Hokage robes and hat. "It had been building up to this moment. You heard Kurosagi. The daimyo, had he lived, would have informed me to vacate the Konoha office and make way for his protégé."

She smirked, "The Morimaru clan is a nest of venomous snakes. His nephew had done all the work but he was willing to give it to Kurosagi so his nephew would not get his grubby paws on Konoha's wealth and it could go all back to him untouched. He knew Kurosagi would not dare to mess around with it and at the same time he got to distance the person best suited for the daimyo title. It would go yet to another Morimaru when the time came."

"We've had our own nests of snakes," Kakashi said, "but I prefer to deal with those snakes than these anytime. I don't have patience for greedy assholes."

Tsunade opened her eyes and focused on the younger man's profile. A small smile formed on her lips, "I doubt Naruto will have patience for them either, but someone has to be the voice of reason in all of this."

Kakashi was about ask if she hoped Naruto would suddenly grow some reason when said yellow haired ANBU made a flashy entrance by appearing atop Gamakichi.

"That idiot." Kakashi grumbled, "He's just made the Guard even antsier with that stunt."

Tsunade just smiled and closed her eyes again. She was so tired and despite the circumstances she was somewhat relieved that she would now be able to separate herself from this duty, even if just for a measure.

The door opened and Naruto strode in. "You called Tsunade-baa- I mean Godaime-sama."

"I did. Sit." Tsunade sighed, "The council has demanded I step down as Hokage in exchange for treatment of our comrade's wounds."

"What? They cannot do that!" Naruto jumped to his feet right away.

"They can." She waved his outrage away. "It is part of the Code between Konoha and Fire but it is only feasible if said Hokage passes the torch on to deserving shinobi. The council cannot choose who will be Hokage unless the current one is unable to do so. Like when Kakashi almost became Rokudaime by the Daimyo's approval when I was in a coma."

"Naruto," Tsunade smiled at him, "There is a lot for you to learn ahead. Even at my age I continue to learn, so I can assure you the path before you won't be easy, but then your life cannot be described as easy. However, you will have many trustworthy people around you to help you on your way." She grinned wider as Naruto's eyes could grow no more. "From today on you'll be the Nanadaime Hokage."

"Ho-Hokage?" Naruto stuttered and his knees gave away.

Kakashi had been smiling underneath his mask watching Naruto's biggest dream come true, that is until Tsunade had proclaimed him. "Nanadaime?"

From the seat on the floor he repeated again, "I'm the new Hokage?"

"Yes you are, Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage." Then she turned her smile to Kakashi. "And of course, as I told you before this mission began you were first on my list. You are the Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with elation written all over his face while Kakashi looked like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. In fact, he did feel quite chilled suddenly.

"Just like Sarutobi-sensei and Minato you two will take the reins of Konoha and take it to a new era." Tsunade grinned, "Good luck the two of you."

* * *

It was unbearable. The pain on her back, the stickiness of her own blood plastering the fabric of the kimono to her skin –_she knew that feeling would stay with her forever_. She had been told to stay home but when the earthquakes and the fires had begun she had done exactly the opposite. After all, she was always a wild child.

The Nine Tails was wrecking havoc within Konoha and she had feared the worst when she saw her mother dash out their apartment door with no more than a "_don't go outside Tomoe_". She had planned to wait like a good girl, but instead she blew out the candles on her cake and climbed to the top of the apartment building. The Nine Tails was close to the village's gates but its size made it look like it was no more than arms length from where she stood. For the first time she felt death's cold hand on her back.

She could not stay put. Her mother was all she had and she was fighting for the village's sake. There was no way she could stay home and not do what she was being taught in school. She might not be a genin yet but she was one of the best of her class. She had a duty to the village as well!

As she ran to the door that led back to the apartment floors, she saw her shadow disappear in a great light. She never saw it coming but later she was told what had happened. One of the Nine Tail's chakra volleys had taken part of the apartment building and left a trail of destruction on its path. And she had not felt when her body had hit the ground from the five stories fall.

"Kurosagi!"

The pain was unbearable and the ringing in her ears was a constant echo, but she still heard in the distance a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Kurosagi!"

She felt a hand on her forehead and she forced her eyes open. Of all the people to find her hurt and useless, it had to be him, she thought bitterly.

"Kurosagi-senpai!"

_Senpai?_

His worried face disintegrated into a dark blur. Tomoe tried to open her eyes but they were shut together. The voice kept calling out her name and slowly she realized it was not a young boy's voice but a woman's.

"Wh-o?" She managed to whisper. The mere effort of moving her lips burned her dry lips.

"Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama's assistant and student." The voice said, "You're in a very bad shape. It will hurt while I heal you but you will be better soon."

Tomoe gave up trying to open her eyes. She was sure the blood from the forehead wound had clotted and dried on her eyelashes. So she gritted her teeth as the prodding began and prayed for the dreams to come again. The past could not hurt her anymore so it was preferable to live there in the meantime.

She heard a soft apology before piercing pain shot through her back and left arm. Tomoe could not help the screams that escaped her lips as her arms were set back into their sockets. It had been one of the first things Homura had ordered his subordinates to do, so that she would be unable to fight.

This was the first time she was tortured and she made a promise to herself, gritting her teeth as the wounds on her back were being disinfected. This was the first and last time she allowed the situation or a mission to demand this much of her. But deep down she knew if given the choice, she would still do anything necessary to protect Konoha, and as things had appeared to be that evening, this had been the only plan she had come up with in such short notice.

"Wa-ter…" She mumbled and hoped her kohai had heard.

"It won't do you any good to drink now. They did a number on your neck. It's a miracle you are able to make any sounds. Anyways, you might choke if you drink." Sakura said.

"Eyes." Tomoe sighed. She hated being unable to open her eyes. She needed to see where she was and figure out what to do in case of an emergency.

"Ah." Sakura shifted closer to her face and pressed a soaked cloth on her right eye. "They're blood crusted so it will be uncomfortable for a bit."

Another cloth pressed gently on her lips to moisten them. Sakura gently wiped the crusted blood from her eye and soon she felt the skin of her eyelid free from it and she tentatively opened the eye. There was a very dim light coming from somewhere behind her but in general the small space was quite dark. Sakura removed the cloth on her lips to replace it on the other eye.

Tomoe whispered, "Thank you."

The little bit of water had been enough to wet her mouth but Homura had tried strangling her just before someone came with the order to move her out of the interrogation cell and it hurt trying to talk louder than a whisper.

Sakura finished wiping the blood off the other eye and returned to cleaning the cuts. The chakra suppressing manacles would mess up the treatment process if she were to pump chakra into the wounds right away.

"Don't force yourself to speak. Keep your energy senpai. Cleaning and suturing the wounds before healing with chakra will produce a better result since those manacles will suppress any big amounts of chakra I might try using. I'm sorry but it will hurt. Would you like something to sleep?"

"No drugs. Talk." Tomoe took a deep breath and tried to not think of the cold steel of the needle piercing through her skin methodically. "Wh-at happe-ned?"

Sakura smiled apologetically noting the strained tone in her voice. "I haven't been informed of what is going on. I simply received a message to come treat you. I am guessing Tsunade-shishou managed to break a deal with the council, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Hmm." Tomoe fixed her eyes on the dark ceiling.

Sakura said softly, "We know you did not do what you're accused of and we won't let someone else's blame fall on you."

Tomoe closed her eyes. She was not worried about clearing her name or the outcome of this whole situation. When Genta had told her about his meeting with the daimyo earlier that evening she knew all hell was breaking loose. She was determined to sneak into the palace and kill the daimyo herself for daring to even consider going over Konoha and Fire's agreements. If killing him stopped a civil war between the village and the capital, she would have killed him.

She was getting ready to do so at the diamond shop when Itachi's spy crow relayed information from the palace. The daimyo was dead and the killer had made it away. That is when a she had to change plans. She ordered Itachi right away to give fake information to his contact in the Morimaru ranks and all she had to do was sit and wait to be captured.

"Tsunade-shishou is doing her best." Sakura said softly, interrupting Tomoe's thoughts. "I don't know why but she called Naruto in a while ago. That one won't stand for any injustice and if Tsunade-shishou says you have nothing to do with this then he'll take her word as a fact and fight to keep you from the hangman's noose."

"Kakashi-sensei is with them too." Sakura said, "According to Shikamaru he has been quite tense since yesterday when you two spoke. Even I noticed it this morning at camp. It is odd to see him so tense, but maybe this is a tad different than the normal missions." She paused again while rummaging in her medic bag. "Did you say anything in particular to him?"

"Not really." Tomoe murmured, trying to recall what she had said at that time.

"I see." She sighed, "I'm done with all the sutures at the front. I'm going to carry you to the cot so you can lie on your side while I work on your back."

Tomoe did not care for being carried by anyone while being conscious so stubbornly she gritted her teeth and sat up before Sakura could stop her but the protests came anyway. "I can make it to the cot. I just need a little support."

Sakura muttered under her breath about difficult patients but did not argue with her and helped her up to her feet. Carefully they made it to the cot a few steps away and Tomoe lay on her side.

Sakura went on to continue the clean up and sewing job while talking about friends and events at the village. Tomoe knew it was to distract her from the pain but she had done so just by mentioning her sensei.

When Tomoe regained consciousness after talking to Hatake Kakashi she wished her shishou had chosen another one to lead the mission. There were plenty of qualified ANBU and regular shinobi that could manage a tense political situation and she knew from reports she had access to that Hatake-senpai was not fond of politics. He could handle them but resting this kind of responsibility on his shoulders was a risky game. After all the Copy Ninja was more an observe-then-attack type, not the kind of slippery tongue needed to deal with government toads like Morimaru. Or maybe Tsunade-shishou saw something in him that she could not.

But if she had to be honest with herself _–and what better time than now when she was naked and wounded and not a shred of decency left would ever change the humiliation she felt by now_ – what unnerved her the most was that _he_ saw her bloodied and battered and naked. _Defenseless. _

It was the second time she felt vulnerable to the point of preferring death over being seen in that state. The first was that mission two months ago.

At that time it was less difficult for her mind to come to terms with the idea that she was to be raped by some disgusting pig than the fact that the one touching her was someone she knew and respected. When she believed him to be Matsuda she was satisfied with the idea that once her mission's term came to an end she could kill him very slowly and painfully. That somehow would make up for the humiliation.

And then he identified himself. In a sense she did feel secure knowing it wasn't some nasty pig behind her and that she wouldn't end up with some terrible disease out of this one encounter. After all, any shinobi with venereal diseases were taken out of the roster for several types of missions –_which are usually her type of missions_ – and checkups were mandatory or you were taken out of all rosters until you got your clean bill of health.

Those details rushed through her mind within a heartbeat and she let him know she understood the situation. What would have he done if she had continued to fight him? There was no way to know. The mission required to keep the cover and that meant letting a man in her.

_My body is just another tool._ She had thought at that moment and forced her mind to detach from what her body was experiencing. However, that did not last long.

Tomoe gasped and jumped slightly forward. Behind her Sakura apologized, "This is an experimental technique but this is the only effective way I can think of healing you despite the suppressors."

For a moment Tomoe had to concentrate on Sakura's words from earlier since she had been paying attention in a small measure. She had said something about chakra infused thread working as beacon for her healing chakra pulses.

It took a few moments to get used to the slightly burning sensation on each of the sutures. Her mind took to pondering again in hopes of ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

Hatake Kakashi -_her senior by several years-_ had rattled her. That was the honest truth. She had told him that nothing had changed between them, but she had been hoping for her words to be the reality and not a simple wish.

Tomoe had always admired him but beyond the few missions she had worked with him, they had never shared any real sort of camaraderie. They had been occasional teammates but strangers nonetheless. And that night shifted everything under her feet.

When she decided not to follow the advice on her job description of losing her virginity before heading out as an undercover spy it wasn't due to any childish wish to save herself for _'the special one_' or the '_man of her dreams'_. She simply did not consider herself a woman, one way or another. She was and still is a tool for Konoha's peace. She did not want to be like her mother or grandmother –women who lived unhappy with their share in life because they did not have the man they love.

Love for a man was something she never had interest in experiencing. She had once harbored a crush and he had died in one of their missions. Desire or lust for a man was not something she had allowed herself to feel even in missions when she had to play the part of a woman driven by it. That mission was the first time she had to go through with the act and she had come to terms with the fact that it was about time.

Knowing it was Hatake Kakashi that day had truly messed with her head though.

His touch brought up a need and frustration that she had never experienced. She felt her control at the border of snapping, and probably it did at some point. She hated it and at the same time wondered if it would have been similar had they come together in a different setting and not bound by the mission.

The answer was no. She would never approach him with that type of intent and he wouldn't be interested in a person a like her, she was sure.

Tomoe couldn't help but wish the bothersome feelings to go away. At the same time shewondered why it was so important that he had seen her vulnerable. She did not want to even consider the slight elation she had felt when she recognized his voice.

"The thread will come off on its own." Sakura said, "It seems to be working and probably you won't have noticeable scars from most of these wounds."

"Thanks." Tomoe wanted to say the scars did not matter. To her vanity, they did not, but if she wanted to continue her kind of missions her body had to look like it belonged to a normal young woman and not a trained assassin like her.

"Try to sleep senpai." Sakura urged in a firm tone. "It will have better results if you are relaxed."

"Okay." She muttered and closed her eyes, concentrating on her breath. _In. Out. In. Out._

She was going to ignore the unsettling feelings she had developed for her senpai. That was the best solution. _In. Out._ Next time she saw him she would follow her own advice and feel the way she did before that mission –_indifferent to him and any other man._

With that thought she relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"It makes no difference what you believe is right, Second Councilman Morimaru." Tsunade tried her best not to look smug over the scrawny, sputtering idiot's anger. "The daimyo is the only one who can contest my decision and even then I don't have to take it back unless faced with good reasons as to why these two fine shinobi cannot be the next leaders to our village. My decision is final gentlemen of the council. Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto are the new Hokage. Please treat them with the respect you did not bother to give me."

"The council will respect your decision, Tsunade-sama." Kurosagi gave a pointed glare to Morimaru who was about to disagree with him. "You have respected our terms, therefore we will respect your selection. As far as this council is aware of, both Hatake Kakashi-sama and Uzumaki Naruto-sama are illustrious members of Konoha and as such we currently have no reasons to doubt their capability to be the leaders of Konoha."

"Let's continue with this meeting then." Morimaru huffed impatiently, "Guards please accompany Tsunade out. Go back to the campsite since you no longer have any business here."

"He's unbelievably rude isn't he?" Naruto said, glaring daggers at the councilman.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you councilman, but Naruto and I have appointed Tsunade-sama as member of Konoha's council." Kakashi smiled under his mask at the stunned Tsunade. "So she will sit here with us as the voice of the council in this matter."

Naruto's eyes were wide for it was the first time he heard of this. He managed to curve the first impulse to ask 'we did?' and give up Kakashi-sensei's lie. Tsunade-bachan was not hiding her surprise too well but he figured from the short spat those two had in the other room, Kakashi-sensei was paying the cunning Slug Princess back with the same currency.

"Could we have two more chairs, please?" Naruto asked Kurosagi, keeping his eyes to the man but feeling the intense glare from the woman next to him. He may be Hokage now, but there was something that scared him when it came to Tsunade-baachan. It was the same feeling he got when he pissed off Sakura-chan and he knew all too well how that always ended.

"Have a seat Tsunade-sama." Kakashi pulled the chair she had sat on before, still grinning under his mask.

"I'll wipe that grin off your face Kakashi." Tsunade hissed as she stepped closer before sitting down.

"Two can play the game." Kakashi said as he took the chair offered to him. "But in all honesty, I believe both Naruto and I can use your knowledge. It is unfortunate for you though that you'll have to continue to deal with Homura and Koharu."

Tsunade just huffed and crossed her arms under her ample bosom. Here she had been hoping she could go traveling again soon. This time maybe take Tomoe with her since Shizune was dating and she decided she wanted some grandchildren sometime and her eldest student was due for a normal life already. And now the shot meant only for Kakashi, ricocheted on to her.

"Well then," Kakashi leaned forward on the table leaning his face close to his hands. "You have kept to your part of the bargain and so have we. We have a track team on stand-by but the main tracker needs access to the daimyo's room to get the assassin's scent. If he or she left any scent he will be able to pick it up."

"There's no need for that." One of the councilmen on Morimaru's side of the crescent spoke up, "We have the culprit in custody. We can get a tracker to prove she was there."

"Kurosagi Tomoe is innocent until proved otherwise." Kakashi said in an 'I'm done with this nonsense' tone. "You will give us access to the room, under your guard's supervision if you must, but you will not condemn our teammate without undeniable proof."

"The way you have handled things so far has not been honest or fair." Naruto said, "It is not too late yet to do things properly."

"Gentlemen," One of the other councilors –_this one from Kurosagi's side of the crescent said,_ "This behavior is best suited to highwaymen and truants. You went ahead Morimaru-sama and handled the situation without informing the entire council much less putting it into discussion. Holding the suspect in a special cell until her superiors were properly notified and could represent her would have been preferable before resorting to interrogation techniques that have insulted and enraged a highly respected organization that has always served the Daimyo and this country to its utmost capacity."

He turned to Kurosagi and said, "First councilor Kurosagi, I suggest a vote in favor of aiding Konoha in the pursuit of the truth. Our own people can do their investigation and inform _all_ of us of the development, much unlike they have done so far."

Kurosagi nodded. "Councilors please remember that you represent the voice of this country and we all are in the service of the daimyo even if he is no longer here. We owe to him the truth and only the truth. If Kurosagi Tomoe is found guilty she shall be executed as a traitor to her village and to her country, but if she is not guilty we will only sully what this council represents and become equally guilty to the abhorrence that is the daimyo's murder. The murderer and his or her accomplices must be punished." His eyes set on Morimaru's face. The man was biting at a nail and glaring at him. "I open the motion gentlemen to allow Konoha to conduct their own investigation along with the Fire Guard, in equality. My vote is in favor."

The ayes and nays echoed in the great room. In the end Kurosagi pronounced the result in favor of Konoha. "Yuminari-taichou will lead the investigation for the Fire Guard. Who will be in charge of yours Konoha?"

"Wait a moment!" Mormimaru yelled, "Homura is already in charge of the investigation!"

"He was appointed by you without consulting with the council Morimaru." Kurosagi gave him a blank look. "You really should think before you act. You have given the opposition the right to take one decision without consulting your party."

"Someone really should learn the Fire Law to heart as every other councilor has done." One of the opposition councilors muttered to the others who simply nodded.

"Do not think that just because you are from the Morimaru clan you can step over the law young man." The eldest in the opposition said to Morimaru who was sneering at them.

A short spat ensued. In the meantime Kakashi and Naruto agreed to appoint Shikamaru as lead in the investigation. Tsunade agreed with them and suggested for Dai to assist Shikamaru.

"Councilors," Kakashi interrupted the argument and said, "Our lead will be Nara Shikamaru. We hope you will give him the respect due to him. He represents our interests. We'll have access to Kurosagi Tomoe as well to get her version of the situation, first councilor Kurosagi."

"Of course." Kurosagi nodded, "From this moment on this will be treated with the proper equability Hokage-sama. You may count on it."

"Very good." Kakashi smiled towards Tsunade and Naruto as he stood up. "Tsunade-sama I think it would be good if you could bring Naruto up to speed. Dai, meet you at the camp. We'll come back with Shikamaru and Kiba. I will lead the hunt."

"Wait a-" Tsunade started but Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke.

"He sneaked away." Naruto pointed out as if it wasn't obvious enough. Then he turned with a grin to Tsunade. "Guess we better go back to camp too."

Tsunade did not say much but gave a final glare towards the councilman Morimaru and stomped away. She might not have ordered the assassination of the daimyo but she was seriously considering wringing a Hokage's neck with her own hands. With Naruto trailing behind her, they left the palace at full speed sprint towards the camp. However when they arrived, Kakashi and Shikamaru with their chosen teams had already departed for the palace again.

"I'm definitely going to wring his neck!" Tsunade declared as she stomped into the Hokage tent.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Tsunade-baa, I mean, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei knows what he is doing."

Tsunade fished a sake bottle from the place she had hidden it and sat in front of the table. "Sit Nanadaime." She said nodding towards the chair she had occupied a few hours before. "I had noticed Kakashi being somewhat stressed over this mission and probably tracking down the culprit will help with it. I am just stressed out with the whole situation. Have you heard that Tomoe is my second pupil?"

Naruto was still eying the chair as if it might bite, but with mixed feelings he finally sat and faced the former Hokage. "No. I did not know. Tell me everything you know Tsunade-baa, I mean, sama."

Tsunade finally broke into a genuine smile and took a swig of her bottle. "No need to call me sama anymore Naruto. I will allow only you to call me that."

Naruto's grin was wide and sincere. Tsunade looked down at the bottle and said, "Tomoe's smile was once just like yours Naruto, sincere and honest. But I better start from the beginning."

As Tsunade began talking Naruto listened carefully to the tale of the rogue Kurosagi Princess.

* * *

Revised: 1/11/2014


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character as much as I would love to have a few of them hidden in my closet. They all belong to Mr. Kishimoto. Any of the characters you may not recognize of the canon story belong to me.**

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

**by Shihori**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_Kurosagi Tomoe_

* * *

"The Kurosagi clan was once the leader of the Whirlpool Country and the Uzumaki clan was their most loyal supporter but also distantly related to the Senju clan. As you know, my grandfather married Uzumaki Mito to strengthen the bond between Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure. What you don't know –s_ince it's a clan matter rather than Konoha's_, is that granduncle Tobirama was one hell of a flirt and got involved with a Kurosagi princess." Tsunade sighed, "You could say they were some sort of star crossed lovers because their story did not end well."

Recalling Nidaime's no nonsense stone face, he said. "And he seemed such a straight arrow." Naruto leaned closer. "What happened?"

"Kurosagi Ayame was betrothed to a Morimaru, nephew to Morimaru Takeru the Fire daimyo at the time, and his heir apparent. The daimyo he had yet to have a son when this happened. According to the story I heard, when uncle got involved with her, she was not promised to another. The ninja war at the time forced Tobirama to return to Konoha before he could ask for her hand but promised Ayame he would go back for her. To this day we do not know what exactly happened on Ayame's side but sometime after she was married."

Tsunade shrugged, "Eight months later a messenger from that Morimaru arrived with a baby and a letter to the Shodaime. It lies now in the Kurosagi dossier. It basically said that in deference to the alliance between Senju and Morimaru he had not disposed of Tobirama's bastard and that if the secret of the child's origin was ever known it would mean war."

"That nephew died shortly after, murdered by Ayame who took her life after his." Tsunade looked away as she took a swig of her sake. "It went unsaid but Takeru used that as an excuse to attack Whirlpool and take over that land. After accusing the Kurosagi clan of betraying his clan, he went and married Ayame's elder sister, Eriko who gave him his first and only son who later became daimyo."

She sneered. "A branch of the current Morimaru is actually descendants of the Kurosagi but they continue to treat those who bear that name as the ones who were born on the wrong side of the blanket."

"So what happened to Nidaime's kid?" Naruto interrupted her hoping for the rest of the story.

"Senju Tomoe." Tsunade grinned, "She grew up to be a wild woman and one of the stronger shinobi I ever knew. She used to baby sit me and once saved me when I was still too young to be a real threat to even the weakest shinobi. You could say she is the first person I owe my life to." With a chuckle she admitted, "I wanted to be just like her."

Naruto looked suspiciously at her, "Did you become like her?"

Tsunade laughed and shook her head, "If you think I am scary…"

Naruto could not control the shiver that ran up his spine. It was hard to imagine someone with a quicker temper and stronger than Tsunade but his sense of self-preservation told him it was a good thing to fear someone long dead. All the same he decided he wanted to know more of the story. "So what happened?"

"Tomoe-hime," Tsunade smiled with fondness, "That's what she forced everyone to call her. She always resented what had happened to her mother and the fact that Tobirama was never a real father to her. I think he was never able to forgive himself for what happened to Ayame and devoted himself to the village but not his child."

"In the end, Tomoe fell head over heels for the following Kurosagi clan leader, married him, and had two children." Tsunade frowned, "Sometimes I wonder if our Tomoe's oddly wired brain is product of that bit of inbreeding."

Naruto frowned, "He did not know they were closely related?"

"Oh, he knew and the inner circle of the clan was probably aware of it as well, but having a Senju on their side, they believed it would bring them an upper hand over the Morimaru clan. It did not since Sarutobi-sensei was the Hokage by then and when they tried to get Konoha's help to overthrow the Morimaru, Sandaime made it clear that Konoha served the Fire country and its daimyo and that no betrayal would come from the village."

"This created a rift between Tomoe and her husband, who ended up taking a second wife and exiling Tomoe and her daughter from the Kurosagi clan. He kept their son who died a few years later poisoned."

"Tomoe returned to the village but not to the Senju clan who had treated her as the dirty little secret all her life, with the exception of grandfather, my mother who was good friends with her cousin-in-law, and me. Grandfather and granduncle had died by then. Sarutobi-sensei was once friends with Tomoe but his refusal to help the Kurosagi against Morimaru caused a rift between them. I don't think they ever spoke again unless it was related to a mission."

Tsunade looked up from the bottle of sake. "Without her and with no possibility of obtaining Konoha's aide to take down their half-sibling clan, the Kurosagi fell into the shadows of the Morimaru and has stayed there since. Well now that Kurosagi Genta is first councilor he has a big chance to become the daimyo and that clan will finally have the upper hand over Morimaru."

"So what happened to Tomoe and her daughter?" Naruto asked, completely absorbed in the story.

"Kurosagi Reika was her name. Tomoe continued to be a shinobi and died as one a few years later when the Third Shinobi War began." Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment and then continued the story. "Reika was only five when her mother died. My mother took care of her until her death. Reika was ten then."

"A year later Reika became a chunnin and was deployed to the field as well. You must keep in mind though that there is a very strong willfulness set in that Kurosagi gene of theirs and Reika was probably the most stubborn of them all in a very self-centered kind of way. "

Tsunade shrugged as if she was trying to release a weight off her shoulders that wouldn't come off obediently. "She had this notion of a beautiful life, with Mr. Right and Handsome with whom she'd have many beautiful children and live happily ever after. Basically she was a shinobi because it paid more than any other occupation even in time of war."

"Her determination to survive was only so one day she could become the bride of a powerful shinobi. She had no sense of love or duty for Konoha. At the time I was deep in the field with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Reika could not be my concern as much as I loved her mother."

"Everyone takes the path they want to follow the most." Naruto said in a wise tone before asking, "So what happened with Reika?"

Tsunade took yet another swig from the bottle. "She was involved with many men, but she found one that was always the least attainable and set her heart on him."

"And he was Tomoe's father?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, he was."

Naruto leaned forward, sniffing a gossip. He was a shinobi by calling but an incurable gossip by choice. "Who was he?"

Tsunade pursed her lips and watched Naruto's face intently for what seemed like an eternity. Then with a sigh she said, "You are Hokage now Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto was confused now. "What does this and that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with what I am considering telling you." Tsunade sighed again and rubbed her head while staring at the far corner of the tent. "As Hokage you will be privy to many confidential secrets, old, current and new. I am trying to decide if it is better for you to hear this from me and not from Tomoe."

"What is it baa-chan? Why is suddenly the spotlight turned on me?" Naruto considered what had been said so far and then a nagging suspicion took root. He leaned in close again, "I do not know Kurosagi-san but I know that if there is yet another thing about my life that I don't know, I prefer to hear it from someone close to me."

Tsunade watched him carefully. "Alright."

Sighing she brought the sake bottle back to her lips and after a quick sip, she said, "Reika was the kind of girl who did whatever was necessary to get what she wanted and what she usually wanted was men with power. She always succeeded in some measure apparently."

"I understood that much already." Naruto pushed himself back from the table again.

Tsunade sighed, "The man she fell for, to the point of stupidity, had no interest in her. He was in love with someone else and he told Reika as much, but he was too kind to cut her off and she was as insistent as a dog with a bone."

She shook her head remembering, "To tell you the truth, Reika kept the identity of Tomoe's father a secret for a long time. When he died, she followed, leaving a note behind with his name, the how she had become pregnant, and a sorry excuse for her actions." She paused and bit her lower lip while she considered her next words. "For the longest time everyone thought Tomoe was an Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku's to be exact."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "You mean Sasuke's father?"

"Yes, he was the one she had been "dating" at that time but anyone with a brain knew that Uchiha's don't bring in new blood unless necessary. Kurosagi Reika was not up to their standards so that relationship was doomed from the start. Only Reika would not see it that way. When Tomoe was born with all that black hair and pale complexion, everyone was certain one day she would show up with the Sharingan and have a duel with Itachi."

Tsunade smiled softly, "She was always measuring herself against Itachi and always ended close to his level but not quite enough to beat him. Their rivalry came to an end the night Madara used the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. The same night when your parents gave their all for you and the village."

Naruto was silent for a moment, recalling what his mother had told him of that night and he felt yet again the pang of loneliness the knowledge brought in him.

But he made it aside and asked, "You have jumped from one thing to another as if you were stalling Tsunade-baachan. If you are uncomfortable telling me this, you don't have to. I'll find out through the dossier as you said."

Tsunade seemed to consider the option for a moment but then shook her head and smiled at him, "No. I opened my mouth and I'm not closing it until it is all out. You deserve to hear it from someone who cares about you, although I don't know how you will take it."

Naruto had a feeling that he would not be happy with whatever she had to say, but he did not want any more skeletons he knew nothing of in his closet. Too many secrets and too many lies had shaped the first 16 years of his life. He only hoped that whatever he had to do with Kurosagi Tomoe's life story would be the last of the things he did not know.

"Tomoe was badly injured that night. She almost died but she was too stubborn to do so. Reika like every other shinobi in the village that night had gone out to do what was necessary for the safekeeping of Konoha's people. In the aftermath, Minato's death was announced and from what I have been able to piece together, Reika committed suicide soon after in the apartment she lived in with Tomoe. The letter left behind was sealed for my eyes only and in it she asked that I took care of Tomoe. She never stopped to think of her daughter, except for that moment."

Naruto remained silent while Tsunade wiped tears that had been threatening to fall. When she didn't continue talking he prompted her again. "Please go on baa-chan."

Tsunade nodded and said softly, "On the letter Reika said she could not keep going on without him. Sometimes I think she only loved the part of Tomoe that belonged to him and even though she knew he was out of her reach, she was happy just with knowing he existed and she could see him." She gave Naruto a silent apology as she said, "Tomoe's father is Minato, Naruto. She was born years before he and your mother married. From Reika's letter you will understand Minato had no idea he had a child out there."

Naruto thought that nothing could surprise him anymore, but he had sensed it from the moment Tsunade had become uncomfortable with the story. All the same, he felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. He had family –_a sister, alive and well all these years, and he had to find out like this._

A thousand emotions passed through his face. He wanted to curse and yell. He wanted to cry out of sadness and happiness. He wanted to throttle someone for keeping yet another important part of his life from him. Instead, he settled his face in his hands and let out a long sigh.

When he believed his voice would not betray him, he said, "Let me guess. This was meant to be kept a secret from me just like the identity of my parents."

Tsunade looked down at the bottle but the taste of the sake had gone sour in her mouth. "I'm sorry Naruto. Sandaime believed it to be the best then as to not tarnish Minato's memory. I had told Tomoe of the content of the letter but she did not know of your existence until much later. By then she was sworn into secrecy as well."

"Sandaime has been dead for a long time." Naruto growled from behind his hands. One single blue eye fixed itself on Tsunade's face. "Was it necessary to continue keeping this from me?"

"I told Tomoe as much." Tsunade looked at him, "She said she had no right to waltz into your life after not having the guts to stand up against Sandaime and the council back then when you needed family the most. She said she has no right to call herself your sister."

"How old was she?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Seven." Tsunade said, "At that time she was fighting to convince everyone that she was still capable of being a shinobi. The night of the attack Tomoe's back was badly broken and she spent three years trying to regain some mobility."

"I tried to fix her spine as much as possible but even I had no hopes for her as a shinobi and barely believed she would be able to walk without aide." She shook her head trying to clear her mind from those painful days and went back to the original topic.

"I told her about you on the anniversary of her mother's death believing it would console her knowing that she was not completely alone in this world. It seemed I was not enough in her eyes then. She really wanted to meet you. Be with you."

She smiled softly, "She envied Itachi, despite their friendship, since he had Sasuke. I promised her things I shouldn't have, hoping to see that wicked smile of hers again, untainted and full of life. I only made things worse for her."

Tsunade lowered her head onto her hands. "It was probably the greatest mistake I made."

It had been a long time since he had seen some vulnerability from Tsunade and it made his own conflicted feelings stand aside for a moment to worry over her. As he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder she spoke again.

"I offered to take care of you and Tomoe." Tsunade whispered, "So both of you could grow together as siblings even if they refused to allow you to know of your blood ties. They denied that request as well. I have never understood why Sarutobi-sensei and the elders took that extreme measure when it came to you. Maybe Danzo had them dancing his tune with the Sharingan. Who knows!"

She said exasperated and blinked away a few tears while looking away from Naruto. "The fact is that they did and basically forced Tomoe into secrecy as well. If she were to approach you in any way she would be denied the opportunity to become a shinobi if by some miracle she ever got out of the wheelchair, but Tomoe knew that there was more to their words than what they said and she feared what they might do."

"They would have killed her?" Naruto whispered, "Somehow she was a threat to Konoha for wanting to know me? She would have been disposed of just like the Uchiha clan and who knows who else?"

Tsunade looked away from him. "I don't think they would have gone that far knowing that they would make an enemy out of me, but they would have certainly messed with her memories so she would not remember you existed."

A deep silence fell in the tent. Naruto wondered about all the muck that lay beneath Konoha's leader's righteous feet, while Tsunade pondered about all that could have been done but was not done to change the course of this story.

Tsunade broke the silence first. "Naruto, I don't expect you to understand or forgive any of us. I can only hope that you can make something good of this knowledge or move on from it. Whichever you decide will be fine."

She turned to face him again. "Tomoe did what she thought best as well. There was only so much she could do. Somehow she took strength from the knowledge that she was not alone. During that first year her efforts to get off her wheel chair were half assed. After telling her about you, she was up on crutches in six months. She was walking unaided eight months later. And one day she became a chuunin and told me she was ok now and moved out of the Senju complex where she had been living with me."

"Sometimes I think she blamed me for not doing more to change Sarutobi-sensei's decision. Once she was capable of earning a living she thanked me and left." Tsunade smiled sadly, "I did not resent it nor tried to insist she stayed with me. Instead I left the village with Shizune."

"But I had heard that she is your pupil just like Sakura." Naruto said, confused once again.

Tsunade nodded, "She is. But I didn't see her again until five years later when she was sent to me with a full ANBU guard in shackles."

"What did she do?" Naruto asked, slightly horrified by what that could mean.

Tsunade smiled, "She simply was an S-criminal's best friend and according to the wagging tongues of Konoha, his lover. I told you Tomoe and Itachi were rivals, but that was no more than the making of a long lasting friendship. He helped her get off that chair and trained with her until she made it to ANBU a year after he did. She had just turned fourteen. Itachi snatched her for his team immediately."

"When it was obvious to everyone that they were close as nail and dirt, the gossip turned even uglier with words like incest and comments like '_what was to be expected of that Reika's daughter'_."

"Then the Uchiha clan was murdered and Itachi became a traitor, so many people believed she had been his accomplice. Sandaime knowing the truth did not allow her imprisonment and the only way to keep her safe was to exile her from the village and put back in my care. She was called back by Sarutobi-sensei a few months before his death and gave her a special designation."

"Special designation?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, but telling you now without Kakashi's presence would be pointless. I don't want to repeat myself."

"But you've just told me all this without him being here!" He exclaimed feeling like a child who wanted to continue listening to another story instead of going to sleep.

"Because all I've said so far is none of that sneaky brat's business!" Tsunade grabbed her bottle and took a good gulp from it. With a thud she lowered the bottle. "What I have just told you has details that are not in the dossier. If Kakashi wants to know he can read the file, but from you it will not come out Naruto, not to Kakashi. Not to anyone." Her red rimmed eyes promised murder. "Do I have your word?"

"Why must I keep her a secret?" He demanded angrily. "Must I continue to pretend I have no living blood ties!"

Tsunade sighed, "What I am saying Naruto is that the details of this story must stay within family. _This_ family." She stressed out the last two words and tried not to smile at Naruto's bewildered gaze.

"Family." He muttered softly as if the concept was completely foreign to him. In the most basic meaning of the word, it was an unfamiliar concept indeed.

"The three of us are tied by one really weird string Naruto, but in the end we are the last three of our mixed bloodlines. I know how you hate secrets. I am not telling you to hide this from those who care about you." Tsunade took his hand and patted it gently. "I am saying that the details are best left known only by us and the closest ones to us. But most importantly, you must talk to Tomoe first before you take out skeletons that both of you share out of the closet. It would not be fair to her."

"Fair?" Naruto leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes.

"I don't even know what to think of all you've said baa-chan." He scoffed, "I don't know how I am supposed to feel about all this."

Tsunade watched him for a minute and said, "Naruto, whatever you decide make sure it is what you want. You got the shortest straw between the two of you. I can tell you this much though…I am certain that Tomoe will respect your decision either way."

He frowned, "I still don't understand why she did not approach me and told me the truth once neither Sandaime nor Danzou were there to do anything against her."

Tsunade smiled softly understanding his confusion quite well. "Naruto, Tomoe is probably the easiest person to understand but also the most complex. She will do what she believes is right, no matter what. I believe that when she was refused her wish to be with her brother a part of her died."

"She lost her childhood with her mother's death but she lost her faith in people when she was denied to be your sister. So she did all she could to become strong so she could stand up to those that had stepped down on her hopes. I think one day she began to believe that in the end not knowing each other was for the best, and once an idea gets into her head it becomes her conviction and nothing will make her sway."

"However, this is Tomoe-hime I'm talking about. It is hard to know what goes through that brain of hers. The only one who probably understood her was Itachi." She sighed, "In a way, she is the perfect soldier and she does not know nor desire a different way of life."

Naruto mulled over those words for a while. Tsunade continued to drink her sake just to have something to do rather than being in the mood for it. This time, Naruto broke the silence.

"It must be sad and lonely to live like that." He said softly, "Must have been a tough blow to lose her best friend."

Tsunade blinked her eyes a few times as something that had been nagging at the back of her head suddenly came forward with the speed of lighting. "That idiot!" She screeched, rattling Naruto with her sudden outburst.

"If he hadn't been in such a hurry I would have remembered to tell him but no! He had to go and disappear and do whatever he wanted!"

"What are you talking about now baa-chan?" Naruto's lips curved into a small, nervous smile.

"Kakashi, that idiot!" She fumed, "I didn't get to tell him that I had a special agent on the assassin's track already!"

"Special agent?" He asked with interest. "Who? Anyone I know?"

Tsunade bit her lower lip for a second before looking away from the young one. "Yes and no." With a sigh she sat back down. "But again, this is something I will tell you when that brat gets back. I don't feel like repeating myself."

Naruto figured it would be pointless to insist. His rumbling stomach suddenly echoed in the small space and he rubbed the back of his neck while blushing. "Sorry. Haven't eaten for a while."

Tsunade smiled, "Go on. I will stay here if you don't mind."

"I'll bring something back for you. You're looking pale and drinking without food in your stomach is not good." He said as if he was suddenly the adult there.

Tsunade did not point out that she knew that quite well being the medic here. Instead she muttered a thank you and watched him walk to the tent's entrance. The soundproof seal came undone when he put his hand against the air in front of him.

"Be right back." He said, grinning over his shoulder at her.

For a moment she saw in that face that little punk that had won her over with his strong will and determination and also the humble but confident smile of his father. And for the first time since she had begun the tale of the Rogue Princess, she felt confident that this was the best she could do for them now. After all, they were the last true heirs of the will of Uzushiogakure and they belonged together.

"Tomoe is going to be quite annoyed at me." Tsunade muttered with a small smile on her face.

"She'll get over it." She said as she took the last swig of that sake bottle.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update after I promised a soon update. -_-

This story is from 2012 so I had it backed up in a separate drive. That drive died and I had troubles finding the other backup. It's been a few months fighting with internet (there was a lack of service where I am living right now) and computers and it has all gone back to normal, but now I have to catch up on the updates. I will try to get the chapters up as fast as daily life allows it.

Thanks for reading and sticking around! :)

* * *

Revised: 01/11/2014


End file.
